Fighting for a Reputation
by neo-crystal-angel
Summary: Serena Tsukino, the badass chick attending a Catholic High School, is feared by all who cross her path. But what happens when bad boy Darien Sheilds transfers in and suddenly there's a fight for the most feared person in school? Rated for lots of swearing
1. A Thorny Rose

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so please, be gentle with me! If you don't like what I'm writing, you can let me know. Also let me know if you do like what I'm writing and I'll keep writing that story! Anyways, I got the idea for this story when I was getting dressed this morning. I don't know too much about Catholic schools, but I thought that this would be a cute idea for a story! So don't take any offense if I mention something that may or may not be true at the schools. I'm just a girl trying to be "creative". By the way, all the characters are completely OOC (out of character) so don't freak out. Love Ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters or any Catholic schools so please don't sue me! It would be a waste of our tax dollars if you do!

Chapter One:  A Thorny Rose

            As the morning bell chimed throughout the bright walkways of Taryn Brothers Catholic School, students silently filed into their respectful classrooms and sat down at their assigned desks. It was another Monday morning and students were less than enthusiastic about beginning another week of devoted studies about the Lord and other meaningful subjects. Students quietly whispered to each other about their previous weekend activities until their teacher, Sister Julie Ann walked into the classroom. As the nun silently took role, she noted every student's attire to see if it followed dress code. Every student sat straight in their seat with perfect posture in a red and black plaid skirt or slacks with a white collared shirt with a black tie covered by a red blazer with the school seal on the right breast.

            When the nun looked towards the back row of desks, she noticed that, as usual, Serena Tsukino was not present.

"Big surprise." The teacher commented as she began to close her attendance book when suddenly, the door kicked open and a tall, blonde girl with her hair in meatballs stood in the doorway wearing dark sunglasses and a cigarette between her glossy red lips. Serena slowly strutted down the aisle of students and plopped down in her seat with her legs spread apart revealing black boy short underwear with skeleton heads printed on them. She removed her jacket revealing a black lace bra that was clearly seen through her white shirt

            All the girls stuck up their noses in disgust at her taste in underwear, while the guys drooled over how luscious her lips looked that day. Angered at the attention Serena drew from the class, Sister Julie Ann slapped her ruler hard against her desk and the students jumped in their seats.

"Miss Tsukino!" the nun yelled as her face grew red with anger. "You know very well that smoking is prohibited in school, not to mention that your apparel is completely distasteful and does not follow dress code!" 

            Serena did nothing, but slouch lower in her seat, unbutton the top of her shirt, and spread her legs farther apart, causing all the men to fall out of their seats while she took a long drag from her cigarette. The smoke swirled through the air and slowly disappeared causing the nun to be angrier than ever, as she walked towards Serena's desk, prepared to send her to the Headmaster's office.

"Miss Tsukino, if you know what is best, I suggest you put out that cigarette and straighten yourself up immediately." The wrinkled nun threatened to the blonde bad ass.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Sister." Serena replied coolly as she took her cigarette and rubbed it out on the nun's sharp white blouse.

            Suddenly, a loud slap echoed throughout the room as Sister Julie Ann's hand smacked Serena's right cheek, leaving a bright red handprint on her milky white skin. The students silently gasped at their teacher's actions. Sure, Serena always acted up in class, but never had Sister Julie Ann slapped her. Normally, Serena was just sent to the Headmaster's office to be suspended. All eyes lied upon Serena, waiting for her next reaction. Yet, all Serena did was sit and grin with pleasure as the pain slowly crept to her face.

"Nice arm you've got there Sister," Serena said quietly, "but I refuse to be outdone." Serena suddenly through her fist forward at the defenseless nun's face, and Sister Julie Ann sailed to the floor, unconscious.

            Serena stood out of her chair, throwing her coat over her shoulder and lighting another cigarette. As she was walking out of the classroom, a girl, by the name of Sae Cantos, jumped in her front of her.

"You can't leave until Headmaster Sister Charlotte arrives, Serena." She stated defiantly.

            Serena flung her pure golden yellow hair behind her shoulder and deeply inhaled from her cigarette as she stared at the brave soul, who dared to get in her way. Sae only glared back at her, and repositioned herself in front of Serena. Serena couldn't help, but laugh at the sorry soul who stood in front of her. Of course Sae was only doing this to get attention from all the guys in the room and make the other girls think that she was a hero. She was going to enjoy beating the shit out of this little goody girl.

"Listen Sweets," Serena said as she blew a cloud of smoke in Sae's face, "I don't think a little princess like you can stop big, bad me."

            Embarrassed and angered, Sae tried to punch Serena in the face, but missed by a long shot as Serena grabbed Sae's arm and twisted it behind her back causing her to cry out in pain.

"I told you not to try dear, but you just won't listen. Maybe I should yank out some of that pretty auburn hair you have in order to get a clue through your head." Serena threatened while twisting Sae's arm farther behind her back. The rest of the class just sat in awe as Sae's face contorted with pain. Nobody dared to stand up to Serena; for fear that they could be in the same position that Sae was currently in. Besides, nobody liked Sae that much either. She was a goody girl and was always out to get people in trouble and Serena has been on her list for a long time. But Sae can never grasp the concept that Serena is not a push over and, as of now, didn't intend to let go of her anytime soon.

            As soon as the bones in Sae's arm began to pop, Serena let go of her and threw her to the floor.

"I'm feeling kind today, bitch," Serena said to Sae as she clung to her arm in pain, "but try not to mess with me, especially on days where I've already had to knock a teacher out within the first 10 minutes of class. Got it?"

            Sae nodded her head in understanding, as tears began to fall down her cheeks and she quickly returned to her desk without a sound. Satisfied by the response she received, Serena walked out of the classroom, slamming the hard oak door behind her, as Sister Julie Ann began to regain consciousness.


	2. A Troubled Past

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Oh my Gosh, Thank YOU All for your sweet and encouraging reviews! You all made my day by saying such nice things! The first chappy was made to describe Serena's attitude. The second chapter is going to bring Darien into the picture and describe how much of a bad boy he is (huge grin). I might be able to get chap. 3 out tonight too cuz I want to get on with the rivalry and of course… the romance! I Love You All to bunches and please keep reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters, Harley Davidson, or any Catholic Schools. I'm Lutheran anyways, so you wouldn't have a good defense even if you tried! (Sticks out tongue).

Chapter 2: A Troubled Past

            The wind roared past his ears as Darien Sheilds sped on his black and silver Harley Davidson motorcycle through the picture-perfect town of Tarynsville (I'm sorry the name sucks). As he drove down the streets, girls stopped to stare at the mysterious guy who passed through their innocent community. Darien brought his bike to a roaring halt in front of an old, run-down apartment complex that screamed for a wrecking ball. Glancing down at a piece of paper he held, Darien nodded in approval towards the place that he would soon call his home. Satisfied with his selection, Darien removed his shiny black helmet to reveal a head of soft ebony hair that looked as if the wind had ran it's fingers through it. His face held strong features, similar to those of a god and his eyes were a deep navy that held anger and threatened those who dared to get in his way. Many women fainted in awe at the god who had moved down the street.

            While carrying his helmet and a torn canvas backpack, Darien walked through a pair of glass double doors with one too many bullet holes. He stopped at a front desk and tapped on chipped bell on the counter. An 80-year-old man with kind eyes appeared from the back room and welcomed Darien with a toothless smile.

"Welcome Son, to Hollowtop Apartment Complex," the old man greeted, "Are you planning on renting or are you just out browsing?"

"I've already called and made living arrangements," Darien gruffly stated without making eye contact with man, "The name is Sheilds".

            The old man nodded and went to the back room and searched through a beat up file cabinet. He returned in less than a minute with a manila folder with Darien's name typed neatly on the top.

"Ah yes, here it is." The old man confirmed, "Darien Sheilds. One bedroom, one bathroom standard apartment with balcony and ally way view. Do you have your first month's rent with you?"

"Yeah, I do." Darien answered as he reached into the back pocket of his sleek leather pants and presented a wrinkled check to the man.

"Perfect," the old man replied with cheer as he stamped the check and placed it in a metal box with a combination lock on it. "Let's see. Here is your set of keys to your room. Your boxes have already been delivered to the room, so you should be all set. Your room number is 32 on the fourth floor. If you need anything, just call the front desk and I'll be pleased to help you." The old man smiled as Darien took the keys and made his way up the brown-carpeted stairs.

"Thanks." Darien replied coldly, taking large steps up the stairs.

                                                ***************************

As Darien unlocked the door to his new home, he was welcomed to the sound of a speeding car being chased by the police. He walked through the doorway and immediately fell on his bed and closed his eyes, recalling the moment he was told that he had been expelled from his fourth school.

*Flashback*

"Darien, as far as I'm concerned, if you ever want to have a future you have to stop your violent ways." Said a middle-aged detective with a graying mustache and thin hair.

 "You aren't listening to me!" Darien yelled, angrily, "I didn't murder my ex-girlfriend! I was set up!"

"I'm not saying you did, Darien," The detective sighed as he took a seat across from Darien at his desk. "That's for the court to decide. But that doesn't change the fact that you've been expelled from your school and are being accused for murder."

            Darien groaned and rubbed his eyes, as he feared the answer to his next question.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"We don't have any specific evidence that you killed your girlfriend except for the fact that you were at the scene of the crime," the detective started. "But you're going to be tried in court until evidence is presented. Until then, you must continue with your everyday life and studies."

"But how can I if I'm expelled from school?" Darien asked, not overly worried since he loathed school as it is.

"Nice try, Son, but the law has decided transfer you to a Catholic school in Tarynsville where you will continue your studies and take a drug, alcohol and violence prevention class."

            Darien stood up, outraged. "Where the fuck is Tarynsville? In hick city?" he yelled at the detective.

"It's located two counties away from here," the detective replied calmly. "You'll be moving out tomorrow morning."

            Darien sat down, too shocked to say anything. 'Move?' he asked himself. How can he move? Sure he's been expelled before, but he always found another school in the same city. But now he had to move to an entirely different county? As Darien sat thinking, the detective continued with the details.

"You will be moving to an apartment building downtown tomorrow. The court has decided to pay for your first month's rent, so you must immediately get a job. The court is also paying for your tuition fee for your new school, but you will need to purchase your own books. Taryn Brothers Catholic School has a very high reputation for their success' in treatment programs and you should consider yourself very lucky to be going to this school."

            The last thing the detective said smacked Darien directly in the face. 'Catholic School?'

*End of Flashback*

            Darien sat up on the bed and took in his surroundings. His new apartment was as visually appealing as the exterior of the building with cracked walls and dripping water faucets. The brown carpet seemed to stand out the most in the apartment as it had an unusual glow to it. 

'Probably since it was just cleaned' Darien thought as he pulled a carton of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and lit up a cigarette, sighing deeply. 'What am I going to do? Catholic School? Who does that detective guy think he is? My father?' Darien shuddered at the thought of his father and immediately thought about something else. 

            Darien stood up from his bed and opened his window to let a breeze enter the house. He sat on the edge of the window with a leg hanging out of the side and took a long drag from his cigarette. He welcomed the taste of nicotine inside is lungs as glanced towards his closet where three sets of black and red school uniforms hung. Pinned to one of the jackets was a note from the detective:

                         Darien-

                                   A little present from me to you for your new school.

                                                                                   -Detective Greggs

            Darien snorted at the note. "Gee, thanks Detective. Just what I've always wanted". He mumbled as he thought about his first day of school the next day, when he all of a sudden heard yelling coming from the street below him.

"Fuck you!" he heard a feminine voice shout as a girl with long blonde hair in a funky hairstyle ran through the alleyway as an extremely muscular guy came chasing after her.

"Get back here with my fuckin' money, you bitch!" the muscular guy shouted.

"I ain't got your money, Anthony!" the girl shouted as she became face to face with a dead end in the alley and turned around to face the man who was three times her size and whom she owed money to.

'This ought to be interesting." Darien thought as a grin stretched across his face as he began to make mental bets in his mind on how long the girl would have to live.

"Well then you're going have to pay me with something else then," Anthony stated, "Maybe with something like your life!"

"Bring it on you dumb-ass redneck!" the blonde challenged. 

            Anthony's anger went straight through the roof as he began to charge at the blonde with both hands prepared to strangle her. Darien was beginning to feel sorry for the belle who stood defenseless in the alley waiting for her death, until he suddenly saw her pull out a switchblade from her back pocket. Anthony stopped dead in his tracks and slowly began back away from the now-armed blonde.

"Whoa, whoa Serena," he stammered. "No need to get violent. I was just playin'. I'll tell ya what? I'll give you another week to get me my money. How 'bout it?"

'So, Serena is her name.' Darien thought as he saw Anthony hold out his hand to shake on the deal. Serena just spat on his hand.

"You damn straight I've got another week to get you your money," Serena yelled, "I thought you'd see things my way."

            Anthony gave Serena a devilish grin before he turned and left the alley, and Darien nodded at Serena's victory over the giant.  He saw Serena place a cigarette in her mouth, but noticed that she couldn't find a light anywhere. Darien reached into his pocket and pulled out his lucky lighter that was black with a red rose on the side and tossed it to Serena's feet. 

Startled, Serena picked up the lighter and looked up to find a devilishly handsome man sitting on his window ledge. She lit her cigarette, took a long drag, and exhaled the smoke towards the man. Darien inhaled from his cigarette too, and blew a cloud of smoke towards Serena. Their eyes made contact with each other until Serena to her leave from the alleyway, leaving Darien dazed and excited at the new challenge that awaited him in the upcoming days.

*So, what did you think y'all? Is there a new romance in the process? Or is it just another 5-minute infatuation? And what will become of Anthony? Keep the reviews coming! I love y'all and be expecting a new chapter tomorrow!


	3. Merging Reputations and Personalities

Author's Note: Hey Guys! Boy, this chappy is kinda hard to write. I'm having writer's block a little bit, but a promise is a promise and I will post up a new chapter each night! I hope y'all enjoy the story. And thank you thank you THANK YOU for all your reviews and support! They totally encourage me and I hope to receive more! All you peeps are so kind and polite with your words that I feel honored to be writing stories for you and the Website. Anyways, on with chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Catholic schools, any motorcycle companies, and I don't encourage smoking, but I need it for the story. SO Don't Sue me! Please! I need all my money for clothes at the mall!

Chapter: Merging Reputations and Personalities

            While walking home to her lonely apartment, Serena silently praised herself for remembering to bring her switchblade with her, in case she happened to run into Anthony on the streets.

'If I didn't remember my blade, I would've never been able to scare Anthony away as easily as I did.' She thought to herself, as she shoved her hands into the pockets on her skirt. As she slid her fingers in, she fumbled with an object and pulled it out to discover the lighter that that strange guy had given her.

'I've been through that same alley numerous times now, and I don't ever recall ever seeing him there before. Where did he come from?' she wondered. 'Maybe he's new to the town? Yeah, right! Who the fuck would want to move to this God forsaken hellhole?'

            As she pondered on the many possibilities, Serena finally arrived to the front door of her one bedroom apartment located on the highest floor of the building and slipped the lighter back into her pocket. Her apartment was considered to be the worst room in the building, but the rent was cheap and Serena was never one to be picky about where she lived as long as it wasn't outside in the cold.

            The interior was dingy and furniture was scarce throughout the home. The only pieces she had were a recycled couch, an old pine bookcase with a piece chipped off the top, a 16 inch black and white TV and a queen sized bed that was also the nicest piece of furniture she'd ever owned. She ate on a small fold up card table and cooked with used appliances that she bought from garage sales. But all in all, the apartment suited her needs perfectly for the time being.

            Right when Serena walked through the door to her house, she noticed that she had a message on her answer machine. The flashing number constantly annoyed her, so she immediately pushed the "listen" button:

"Hello, this message is for Serena Tsukino. This is Headmaster Sister Charlotte from Taryn Brothers Catholic School. Miss Tsukino, a student has filed a complaint about some of the actions that you took today, which are quiet serious and need to be discussed tomorrow morning an hour before your classes begin. Please meet me at my office at 7 a.m. sharp to discuss your punishment. Thank you and God bless."

            A loud beeping noise signaled the end of the message and Serena landed on her couch with a loud sigh.

"Great," she said aloud, "Suspension again. God, when will all those pricks get a life? It was probably that Sae bitch that ratted me out. That little goody goody piece of shit. I ought to beat her to a pulp." Serena began to grit her teeth as the anger began to rise through her. 

"And that douche bag, Anthony. God, what am I going to do about him? I ain't gonna have his money in a week. I've gotta take a different route across town if I don't want him to be hasslin' me. God knows what he'll do to me if he catches me off guard."

            A tear began to roll down Serena's cheek as she recalled what Anthony did to her best friend. Or at least used to be. That's where it all started. Sniffing back the rest of her unshed tears, Serena got off of the couch and climbed into an icy cold shower. She loved the way the icy pellets smacked against her skin, causing all her heated anger to slowly leave her troubled soul. Sometimes she'd stand in the shower for an hour, just letting the cold drops of water roll of her body.

            As she rinsed out the suds from her golden locks of hair, Serena recalled the look that the mysterious guy gave her as she lighted her cigarette with the lighter her gave her. After she turned of the water and wrapped a towel around her petite figure, Serena grabbed her soiled school uniform and pulled out the lighter. She studied it closely and took great notice to the red rose painted on the side.

'Very beautiful,' she thought as she set the lighter on her nightstand and finished getting ready for bed. 'But why would he give it to me?'

            As Serena crawled into bed, an explanation came to her head.

"That bastard probably thinks I'm some kind of prostitute! Son of a bitch!" she yelled, and with that, she turned off her light and fell asleep thinking of ways she could get even with the bastard and the bitch, Sae.

*The Next Day at School*

            As Darien sped into a parking space at the school parking lot, he couldn't help, but notice all the students gawking at him and the fact that he showed up to school on a motorcycle. 

'God, it's like they've never seen an automobile before.' He thought as he made his way to the Administration Office. 

                        Before he was able to reach the front desk and nun appeared from the back room and greeted Darien with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Taryn Brothers Catholic School," the nun welcomed cheerfully. "Are you registering for next semester or are you just visiting the campus?"

"Ummm, actually I'm a transfer student from Klodbuck High School." Darien replied taking note of how serious the office staff acted around one another and how each workspace contained at least three holy figures from the bible.

            As soon as Darien had claimed that he was the transfer student, the nun's attitude had taken a complete transformation. She was no longer the bright and cheerful woman from the welcoming committee, but now a mean and unforgiving desk clerk from Hell.

"Oh, I see," she replied while searching thorough Darien's files on the computer. "It says here you were expelled from your last school because you're being accused for murder."

"I'm not being accused, yet." Darien stated coldly. "The case is being looked into about my ex-girlfriend's murder. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes, I see," the nun answered in a non-understanding tone of voice. "Well, we have you enrolled for the drug, alcohol, and violence managing class, which is the finest way to recovery that we can offer you in Tarynsville." She stated rather proudly.

            Darien was growing a passion of loathe for the old women and wanted to get away from the old wench as soon as possible before he would do something that would not look good when being accused for murder.

"Look ma'am," Darien began, "Can I please just have my schedule and be on my way. I'd hate to be late for my first day of school." He finished sarcastically.

"Well, you don't have to be so snooty about it young man," the nun said insulted. "Your classroom number is 106 in the East Wing."

            Darien took the piece of paper from the nun and mumbled, "Thanks for nothing you crazy broad." The nun raised a questioning brow at Darien, but was soon distracted by a pile of papers she had to fill out. 

            As Darien walked down the many halls and wings of the campus, he took note at how well dressed the students looked compared to the way he sloppily arranged his uniform. He kept his head down while walking and ran into a blonde haired boy who looked about his age.

"Watch it." Darien barked, prepared for a fight.

            Instead, the blonde haired boy stood amazed at the tall, well built man who stood in front of him and began apologizing profusely.

"I'm terrible sorry sir! Please forgive me! It'll never happen again." The boy said while pleading for mercy. Darien couldn't believe the boy's attitude and how much of a wimp he was acting in public. 'Surely he must be the class geek with an attitude like that.' Darien thought. 

"It's alright." Darien replied. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes Sir! Whatever you say Sir!" the boy stated as he leaped to his feet. Darien began walking away, until he heard the voice call out to him. "Hey wait!" The boy yelled. "What's your name?" he asked.

Darien groaned. "I don't give out my name."

"Well, my name's Andrew, but my friends call me Andy!" he said cheerfully.

'What friends?' Darien thought as he kept walking with his shoulders hunched over.

A few minutes passed until Andy broke the silence.

"Well?" Andy asked.

"Well what?" Darien asked.

"What's your name?" 

"I don't have a name." Darien gruffed.

"Oh come on," Andy persisted. "Everyone has a name."

            Darien paused for a few moments when he finally mumbled something.

"What was that?" Andy asked.

"I said my name was Darien!" he said louder.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Darien." Andy said as he smiled cheerfully at Darien, while Darien continued to stare down at the cobblestone walkway. "Are you new here?" he asked.

"I'm a transfer student." Darien replied.

"So that means you need someone to show you around right?" Andy asked.

"No." Darien stated.

"Why not?" 

"Because I like to be alone and I get along with myself better than anyone else." Darien answered.

"Come on Darien. Let me show you around!" Andy persisted. "I can tell you everything you need to know about Tarynsville."

"No."

"Please?"

            Darien realized that Andy wasn't going to leave him alone until he said yes, so he finally decided to give in.

"Really?" Andy asked.

"I said yes, didn't I?" Darien barked.

"Alright! What's your classroom number?" 

"Uhhhh," Darien glanced at his schedule and searched for the room number. "Room 106."

"Hey," Andy said excitedly, "That's my classroom too!"

'Great.' Darien thought.

            As Darien sat in his new class next to Andy, he noticed how little the other students talked with each, before the teacher arrived. At his old school, the class would be a zoo and it would take an entire class period to clam everyone down.

"How come nobody is talkin' to each other?" he whispered to Andy.

"Are you kidding?" Andy asked. "This is pretty crazy for this school. Everyone must be talking about the school rebel, Serena Tsukino. She punched a teacher unconscious yesterday, and then threatened a student. Everyone's curious about what her next punishment will be." Andy explained.

"I see." Darien said as he nodded in understanding. 'They think she's got problems, wait 'till they find out about me.' He thought to himself.

            A few minutes later, Sister Julie Ann walked in and the classroom was filled with a deadly silence. Everyone stared in awe at the fist-sized bruise right above Sister Julie Ann's cheekbone. 'Wow,' Darien thought. 'That chick must have a strong arm. She really decked that nun.'

            As Sister Julie Ann took role she showed a sign of fear as she turned her head towards the back row praying that a specific young women was not present. She let out a loud sigh of relief as she saw the empty desk and closed her book. But the relief didn't last much longer because the door was suddenly kicked open, and standing in the doorway, was Miss Bad-Ass, herself. Darien was immediately shocked when he realized that the badass standing in the doorway was the same girl in the alleyway from the night before.

            Serena smiled and nodded to Sister Julie Ann as she passed her and winked at Sae as she passed her desk. Sae immediately cowered lower in her desk and began clutching the cross that hung from her neck.

'That must've been the girl who was threatened yesterday.' Darien thought, judging by the way the girl fearfully sat in her chair.

            As Serena sat down in her chair, she glanced at Darien, and also realized that he was the mysterious guy from the night before. She immediately gave him a cold glare, and then returned her attention to the fear-stricken teacher at the head of the class. A few minutes later, Serena glanced towards Darien, where her eyes met with his. His stare seemed to pierce right through her, and for a moment felt slightly intimidated. Self-consciously, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it with what Darien realized was his lucky lighter. As she exhaled the smoke from her lungs, she grinned widely at Darien, not worrying that the nun would attempt to stop her from smoking in class again. 

            Darien soon realized that this supposedly though blonde was challenging him to a mental war. Little did she know, what he was accused of. 

            After class, Serena immediately jumped in front of Darien to get out of class first, knowing that he knew damn well what she was challenging him to. Before she was able to leave the classroom, Darien grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, bringing her so close to him that she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"You think you're the though chick on campus," he stated, "But you have no idea what you're up against."

Their eyes were locked with each other's, until Serena spat in his face and began walking away.

"We'll see about that." She challenged while flipping him off and taking a long drag from her cigarette.

* Well? How was it? I know it was kinda long and it took me a hell of a long time to type it, that I soon forgot what I was writing. My dad has to take my computer in to be fixed, so there won't be any new updates for a while. Sorry. I might completely redo this chappy, unless you like it, then I'll keep it the same. Just let me know. The next chapters will describe the war that will go on between sere and dar, but this was just talking about a little over view. I also added Andy cuz I thought Darien needed a sidekick. But I have big plans for Andy. Hehe. Anyways, email me with your thoughts on this chappy cuz it was really hard to write and if u don't like it, I'll make a different. Thanks! Love y'all bunches!  
               -neo crystal angel


	4. Let the Games Begin!

*Author's note:  Hey everyone!!! Did you miss me? I finally got my computer back and we got Windows XP on it, so I have to re-do everything, and yeah, but it's so totally worth it cuz, it's so much better and my printer works now and I can watch videos, play my music, and of course….. play the SIMS!!! Yeah baby! Anyways, thanks again for all your reviews and I'd like to address a few things. 1) A lot of people are wondering if the other scouts will show up in the story and I've been thinking about that a lot. I'm going to try to work them into the plot, somehow. I promise. 2) What's up with Darien? Yes, well, I'm trying to figure out that one too. Hehe. I mean, he just transferred so he has to warm up to his new surroundings, right? Yeah. I'm working on making him a bad-ass. Oh, and I was greatly surprised and yet, extremely happy that most of you enjoyed chappie 3! So I am keeping that chapter up, because I like to give the people what they want. Oh, and one more thing, I won't update everyday, but every other day instead, cuz I want the chapters to be through, and not some half-ass thing I whipped up in 2 hours i.e. chapter 3. So I hope you guys don't mind! Anyways, on with chapter 4!!!

P.S. Thanks to Lasako! Your words are truly too kind! I'm really touched!  Peaches: I like the phrase "Rebelishly cool"! I'm going to try to put that phrase in my story!  And to Ender: Thank You for correcting me on the 'tough'. After I re-read my story, I realized my mistake and I appreciate you letting me know. I would fix it, but all my previous chapters were deleted with my old computer programs. Thanks and keep the reviews coming!!!

Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin!!!

            Darien stared at fiery blonde as stomped away in a fury, while he rubbed her spit of his cheek. He was still stunned that the bitch hadn't listened to his warning, and now, she was going to have to pay. As Andy was running towards him to ask him about the commotion, Darien leaned slammed his fist against a random locker.

"Who does that damn whore think she is?" Darien screamed into a clueless Andy's face. Andy stood stock still, wondering whether or not to answer the raging bull that stood beside him. He nearly fainted when Darien finally backed away from him and raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"W…well she is _the_ school rebel and-" Andy started, before he was cut off when Darien grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"I've already heard that dumb ass, but what does she think she's doing trying to pick a fight with me? I didn't do shit to her!" Darien tossed Andy to the floor with a loud thud and began walking towards his next class. After a few seconds, Andy regained his composure and started chasing after Darien.

"Um…do you think you maybe did something to upset her?" Andy asked, choosing his words carefully, for fear of being strangled by his shirt collar again.

"What the hell could I have done to her? I just sat in my chair all day while she paraded around the class as if she was the Queen of Bitches or something!" Darien yelled, as he threw his hands in the air in exasperation. 

"Well, you see, the deal with Serena is that she's never in a good mood and if anyone does anything that irritates her, she'll let them know in usually painful ways. You could just stare at the sky and if she doesn't like the way you're staring at it, she'll clobber you on the head until you look the other direction." Andy explained, rubbing his head while recalling the painful experience. 

"Jesus," Darien sighed, imagining Andy's torture, "I'd love to see her when she's PMS'ing". With that thought, Darien let out a chuckle, which caused Andy to give him a questioning stare.

"She sounds like a lot of fun," he continued, rubbing his knuckles. "And if it's a fight she wants, a fight she'll get."

Andy's expression went from confusion to pure shock. "You mean you're actually going to intentionally piss her off!"

"Fuck pissing her off. I'm just going to show her that not everyone in this godforsaken school is a pushover, especially me." Darien declared while entering his next class, leaving Andy dumbstruck as the final tardy bell rang.

********************************************************************8

            The bell for the end of detention sounded throughout the near empty school halls, and Serena smiled with pleasure as thoughts of how to show the newest jerk-off of the school not to mess with her, ran through her mind.

'It's too bad that he's gonna have to learn the hard way, since he's cute and all. I hate to have someone accidentally mess up his pretty face.' She thought to herself as she approached her locker and began to spin the combination lock. When she opened the door, she reached for her favorite leather jacket, only to grab air.

"What the hell?" she yelled searching through the clutter only to come up empty handed. While the anger surged through her body, she slammed the door, causing it to swing open again. Serena then noticed there was a message written in black permanent ink on the inside of the door:

'Sorry Serena, but it started to look chilly outside and since you took my favorite lighter, I decided to take your favorite jacket. Hope you don't mind- Darien.'

"That bastard!" Serena screamed as she kicked the locker below hers, creating a dent. "That fucker took my jacket! How the fuck did he get my fuckin' locker combo?" Serena slammed her locker shut and left the building in a fury. As she walked furiously down the street, people noticed her anger and made certain that they weren't in her way. Passionate hate streamed through her veins making her hungry for revenge, when suddenly, an idea dawned on her as she passed a pawn shop.

"His favorite lighter huh," Serena said to herself as she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the expensive looking lighter. "Then I guess he wouldn't feel too bad if I used his favorite lighter to replace my favorite jacket." She tossed the lighter in the air and caught it in the same hand as she stepped into the pawn shop.

            As Darien opened his locker the next day, a broad smile stretched over his face as he pulled out a freshly dyed pink leather jacket with slash marks covering it. Andy stood beside him, with a grim expression on his face as he stared at Serena's once slick black jacket that now looked like a kindergartner's art project.

"You know what, Andy?" Darien stated as he held the jacket in front of himself, admiring his creation. "Black wasn't a suitable color for a jacket that Serena would wear. It wouldn't match that blond rat's nest of hair that she has." He tossed the jacket over his shoulder as he and Andy made their way to their first class, which Serena was in as well.

"Darien, I know you're tough and all, but I don't think you realize the power that overcomes Serena when she's angry." Andy said, still shocked about the jacket's new look.

"Please." Darien waved his hand away as they entered the classroom and Darien laid the jacket over Serena's chair. "I don't think _she understands my power when _I'm_ angry." With that, Darien took a seat with his hands crossed over his chest, waiting for Serena to arrive and the amusement to begin._

            After the final bell rang, Serena walked into the classroom and her eyes immediately fell onto her once black jacket which lay on her desk as pink as a flamingo. Darien smiled as he noticed Serena's shocked face, but quickly disappeared when she just casually smiled and pulled a new and much nicer jacket over herself and strutted over towards her desk.

'Where did she get the money to buy a new jacket so quickly?' Darien thought to himself.      

"Thanks Darien." Serena said as she sat in her desk and gave Darien an unusual smile.

"For what?" Darien asked confused. The entire class had turned their heads towards the scene that they knew was about to erupt. The teacher called in sick, and the school was trying to get a substitute because of the short notice.

"Why, for my new jacket of course." Serena said innocently as she snuggled in her new jacket. "And the extra spending money. Who would've known that that favorite lighter of yours was worth $250 bucks."

            Fear began to spread across Darien's strong features, as he feared the answer to his next question.

"Where's my lighter?"

            Serena giggled at Darien's fear as she lit herself a cigarette. The class was frozen as they held their breath in anticipation for her answer.

"At the pawn shop downtown."

            Time seemed to stand still for Darien as he stared in anger at Serena's coolness towards the situation.

"I- I bought that lighter for $500 dollars," Darien stammered in shock, "And you sold it for $250 bucks?"

            Serena took a long breath from her cigarette and exhaled with a sigh as she stared at the smoke. "Damn. That's too bad. Must be a slow market these days."

            Darien's temper finally exploded at Serena's casualness towards the lighter. He stood up and threw Serena up against a wall, while tipping her desk over in the opposite direction. The class gasped in shock at the brutality Darien showed as he strangled Serena against the wall. He smiled as she began gasp for air.

"I told you not to mess with me, bitch." Darien stated looking Serena dead in the eyes, wondering when the tears would begin to fall from them. Her cerulean blue eyes showed no signs of crying. "I don't want to have to warn you again, got it?"

"Darien, stop it. You're really-" Andy pleaded quietly.

"GOT IT?" Darien asked again, louder.

            Serena only stared back at Darien, noticing the anger and sadness in his eyes. 'He may be hurting me now, but he can't hurt me forever.' She thought as she used her free hand to take her cigarette out of her mouth and stubbed it against Darien's hand. Darien clutched his hand in pain, as he dropped Serena to the floor. She slowly stood up while gasping for air, and looked down at Darien. She then noticed a substitute teacher walk into the classroom. As Serena began to return her knocked over desk to its proper position, she whispered into Darien's ear.

"I don't get nothin' from nobody." And with that she returned to her chair.

*Well, that's chapter 4 for y'allz! Sorry it took so long! The ideas for the story are starting to flow a lot easier for me! I'm kinda excited to figure out what's going to happen. I hope this chappie also showed a little of Darien's bad side. In future chapters I'm going to go deeper into why Serena is the way she is and more about Darien's murdering position. Anyways I'll be workin' on the next chappie for you guys tomorrow, since I have a computer and no life again. Yay! I love you all and keep reviewing! I need motivation!  -Neo Crystal Angel


	5. Time for Revenge

* Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I can't believe how good it turned out to be! It's amazing what a little club music could do for a girl, right? Well, I'm all fired  up for this chappy cuz I've had a chocolate brownie frappichino, I've got a music video downloading right now as I type, and I've got my music on! I'm raring to go baby! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or its characters, or coke, or any beer company and if you choose to sue me, you must face the wrath of my pet llama, Kerpal!!!

Chapter 5: Time for Revenge

            As soon as Serena stepped through her apartment, she slammed the door and fell back against it to the floor.  She sighed as she rubbed her neck in the places that Darien had held her by and closed her eyes as she recalled the moment. She remembered how angry his face looked, but his eyes showed signs of pain and sadness. It was as if he could be as pissed as hell, and yet never seriously hurt a fly.

'If he really wanted to kill me, he would've done so in an instant. What held him back?' Serena wondered as she opened her eyes and noticed there was a message on her answering machine. Serena slowly stood up and made her way towards the machine and pressed the 'listen' button.

"Hey Bitch! Why the hell haven't you called me lately?" Serena automatically realized that the voice belonged to her best friend, Mina.

"Yeah, we miss you a lot!" came a voice that sounded as pure as rain, also known as Ami's voice.

 "Jesus, Serena. You'd think that every since you joined the Catholic school, you were better than us or somethin'." Raye's voice was the easiest to distinguish, since she always seemed to accuse Serena of everything in her tone.

"Anyways, just haul your ass over to my place. We're having an overnighter for exams and decided to invite you. I'm baking a shitload of good food and I need you to eat it. Later." Lita's voice was the last to be heard before the loud beep from the answering machine.

            Serena silently cursed to herself for forgetting to stay in touch with the only people who ever meant anything to her. 'They're the only friends I have. Why am I neglecting them?' she thought to herself as she headed towards her closet and pulled out a medium sized blue duffle bag. She quickly threw some clothes into the bag and began to head to the door. On her way out, she grabbed her switch blade and tucked it into her plaid skirt, forgetting to change out of her school uniform. 

************************************************

"You really shouldn't have lost your temper like that back there, Darien. You could've gotten into a lot of trouble by the headmaster."

            It was after school and Darien hadn't said a word since first period had began. Andy was doing everything to try and get him to talk.

"And what's the point of getting expelled over a fancy lighter?" 

            Andy's question was immediately answered when Darien punched him in the stomach and he crumpled to the floor in pain. Although his eyes were squeezed shut, he could sense Darien's body tower over him and feel the tearful expression on his face.

"It's not just some fancy lighter," Darien huffed. "It was the last gift I bought for my father before he was shot to death." 

            As Andy slowly opened his eyes, his suspicious were confirmed as he saw Darien leaning his head against a wall, crying. He was shocked that Darien would show this sentimental side of himself in front of him, let alone in the middle of the city. Andy didn't know what to do except what any friend could do: comfort him. It was about 2 minutes of tearful silence when Andy chose to speak.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Darien wiped away the rest of his tears and composed himself. "No. I don't know what came over me. Andy, do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this."

Andy smiled and made it appear as if he closed his mouth with a zipper. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks." Darien's demeanor took a different direction as he started heading farther into the city.

"Hey, where are you going?" Andy asked confused. "I thought you said your apartment was back this way."

"It is." Darien said as a glint of mischief streamed through his eyes. "But I have a favor to return."

****************************

            As Serena pressed the doorbell outside Lita's apartment, she could loud giggles coming from behind the door, followed by huge thumping noises pounding on the floor. The door opened and the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies wafted in the air into Serena's nose and welcomed her to her haven. Ignoring Lita's cheerful greeting, Serena headed straight to the kitchen, where a fresh batch of cookies sat to cool. Serena reached out to grab a cookie, which was soon denied by a hard smack from Lita's spatula.

"No way, bitch. Not until they've cooled and you've given all of us a hug." Lita stated. 

            Before Serena could respond, she was surrounded by four girls, all squeezing her and demanding reasons to why she hasn't kept in touch with them. 

'This is the only place where I'm actually cared about.' She thought as she was led to the living room where dozens of other freshly baked goodies were sprawled over the coffee table.

            Since Serena had finally arrived, the girls began to divulge into the treats and began sharing the latest gossip, like they used to, before Serena was transferred to Taryn Brothers Catholic School.

"So Serena, how many times have you been sent down to the headmaster since we last saw you?" Raye asked with grin on her face, knowing that it was going to be more than she could count on both hands, since it had been well over 3 months that they last met.

"Actually Raye," Serena began with a proud smile, "You'll be shocked to know that it has only been 23 times."

"That's a record." Ami said as she took a calculator and typed in an equation. "That's about 7 times a month which is about twice a week on average. Very impressive Serena."

"Why so low Serena?" Mina asked, with a disappointed look on her face. 

            Serena was hoping that Mina wouldn't ask that. She didn't want to give Raye the satisfactory of winning the bet they had at the beginning of the school year.

"Well, because….I was…uh" Serena mumbled while looking down at her feet.

"Because what Serena?" Raye asked, with an expression of pure joy when she already knew the answer to the question.

"You know damn well Raye." Serena accused, while standing up and facing the raven haired girl. "It's because I was suspended for a month! You happy?" 

"Perfectly." Raye replied while taking a long swig from her coke. 

            The other girls watch the erupting argument. It wasn't unusual for the two girls to be arguing, and with all the time they had not seen each other for, they had a lot to catch up on.

            After a couple hours later, the girls were all caught up in each other's affairs and Serena was in the middle of telling them about Darien, the Wonder Dick.

"Damn Serena. He actually threw you up against a wall?" Mina asked, surprised that her friend was overtaken so easily.

"Yeah. I can't believe the bastard went that crazy over a fuckin' lighter." Serena said. "I mean, sure it was a nice lighter and all, but come on, a guy's gotta have some self control."

"That's kind of a hypocritical statement isn't it, Serena?" Raye asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"Fuck off, Raye!" Serena retorted as she flipped her off.

"That was kind of harsh, Serena." Mina stated. "I mean, what if it had some sort of sentimental value to it or something'."

"Yeah, come to think of it, he did have a look of sadness in his eyes when he was strangling me." Serena admitted as she took the last cookie from the plate. "But that doesn't ignore what he did to my only jacket!" She added, losing all signs of sympathy for the jerk.

"I don't know Serena." Ami said with a worried tone to her voice. "From the way you described it, it sounded like he was pretty pissed."

"Puhhleeaaassseee." Serena said as she took the last swig from her third beer. "What can he 'hiccup' do to me?"

*****************************

            As Darien led the way down a dark and narrow alleyway, Andy followed closely behind him wondering one thing. "Who is this Anthony guy he keeps asking for?"

* Oh my god! What the hell is Darien doing looking for Anthony?! Well, maybe you'll have to wait for the next chapter in if you want to find out, which will probably be in a couple days. I just wanted to show the other scouts' personalities and try to work them into the plot. And I also wanted to show that Serena isn't as heartless as she seems. I'm sorry this chappie is soooo short, but it's 3am and I'm out of fuel a.k.a. caffeine. I promise I'll get right to work on the next chappie tomorrow. But at least I got this chappie out tonight. I mean, come on, I had to not do my ab workout tonight because I was typing this. Aren't I nice? Instead of looking hott in a bikini, I'm going to settle with cute in a 2 piece just so you guys can read what's going to happen next. But for you guys, it's totally worth it! Keep reviewing and I love y'all to pieces!  -Neo Crystal Angel


	6. Never Drink and Go Into a Dark Alley

*Author's Note: What tension will erupt between Serena and Darien in this chapter of _Fighting for a Reputation?_ I know. Teehee! Hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters so don't sue me. If you do, you will be paid with frozen pot stickers! And after I spray my "Instant Mamo-chan spray" my army of Dariens will kill you! And then get my pot stickers back!

Chapter 6: Never Drink and Go Into a Dark Alley

"Where can I find a guy named Anthony?" 

            It was the biggest question of the night and Darien had yet to find any clues about the whereabouts of the famous drug dealer. Andy stuck close behind Darien discovering parts of the small town that he never dreamed of existing. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a strong hand grab a hold of his shoulder. Frightened, Andy let out a high pitched scream and ran straight into Darien, knocking them both to the slimy ground.

"Shhhhhhh! You wanna draw the cops over here?" hissed an irritated voice that put Andy's screams to an immediate hush. After looking around his surroundings, the voice continued. "Are you the guys that are lookin' for Anthony?"

            Hearing someone show some recognition to Anthony's location caused Darien to leap from the ground. "Do you know where he is?" he asked excitedly.

"Shhhhhh!" the voice commanded. "I told you to keep it down. Yeah, I know where Anthony is. Follow me to his office, but only if you have a business deal to make with him. If not, then beat it." The shadowed figure moved quickly down various alleys and streets, and was hard to follow since he blended in with the night sky by wearing all black. They finally arrived to an old storage building with a steel door. The stranger reached into his jacket and pulled out a keychain. After observing the keys carefully, he chose a key and inserted it into the rusted lock. A small alarm noise went off, but was silenced when the stranger pressed a button on a small remotely control that he pulled from his pants pocket. A motion detector light turned on revealing the stranger to be of medium build with brown hair and glasses. Darien and Andy followed him through another door which led to a reception area with fold up chairs, a torn up couch with too many stains to count, and a small oak desk. Sitting at the desk was a woman with curly reddish-brown hair. She was tilted back in her chair with her on top of her desk while she was filing her nails. She didn't seem to take notice to Andy and Darien, but finally looked up from her nails when the stranger gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Melvin." The women said smiling, in a new Yorker accent. "Who're your friends?"

"Ah my sweet Molly, you know I don't have any friends, but you." Melvin said as he took of his coat and hung it on the coat rack. "These were the guys that you heard were snoopin' for Anthony. I found them and decided to bring them here."

"You mean, you didn't come back to see me?" Molly asked with a hurt tone in her voice.

"If I wasn't going to come back to see you, baby, I would've left them to find Anthony all by them self." Melvin said while taking Molly into his arms and laid her on the couch, where they started to make out.

"Oh yeah. How silly of me." Molly giggled before Melvin's lips covered hers.

            Darien and Andy stood in surprise as the two lovebirds went at it on the couch, right in front of them. Darien was jaded to the situation, but was surprised at how both their names were unfit for their looks and personalities. Andy just stared with his mouth wide open, never seeing this type of passion before. Darien cleared his throat a couple times to try to get the couple's attention, but proved to be useless. He finally put his fingers to his mouth and blew a huge whistle. Molly's moans were interrupted as Melvin got off of her and she quickly returned to her desk. Melvin was the first to speak.

"So uh," he started as he cleared his throat. "Is Anthony here?"

Molly fixed her hair as she checked her appointment book. "No, he's out until midnight tonight. He had to do business in a home, but he said I could take orders from people if they signed a contract and I.O.U. form."

Darien finally spoke with a huge smile on his face. "That would be great. Where do I sign?" he said as he took a seat behind the desk. Molly was about to answer, when Andy stepped outside of the room. Darien figured that he probably didn't want to take any part in a drug deal.

"Well can I get your name first?" Molly asked while getting the forms out of a file cabinet.

"Yes, it's Serena Tsukino." Darien said as he took the forms after Molly wrote the name on the sheet and Darien began writing down the fee for the drugs that 'Serena' was going to pay Anthony back for.

*********************************

"God Darien. How much do you owe Anthony for those drugs you got?" Andy asked as he and Darien walked out of the alleyway. Darien was carrying the drugs that Serena now owed money for in the inside of his jacket pocket.

"Andy, are you that innocent?" Darien asked amazed at Andy's lack of intelligence.

"What do mean?" Andy asked, more confused than ever. "You just bought those drugs by signing a paper that says you're going to pay Anthony back. What else is there to know?"

"Andy," Darien started as he rubbed his head in frustration. "Don't you understand that I just signed that I.O.U. with Serena's name?" Andy stared dumbly at Darien as he began to elaborate more on what he just did for revenge.

"Which means Serena is going to have to pay Anthony back for the drugs. Not me. El Comprende?" Darien asked hoping he finally got through Andy's dense skull.

"But… Serena doesn't have any money." Andy said slowly, carefully thinking about what he was just told.

"Riiiigghtt," Darien said. "And when Anthony finds out that Serena owes him more money for drugs…"

"He's gonna kill her!" Andy finished Darien's sentence with a sense of panic in his voice. "Darien! He's gonna kill her! Serena! You can't go through with this! Why did you do that?"

Darien sighed in frustration. 

"Because she sold my god damn lighter you dip shit!" he yelled, and quickly silenced himself so he wouldn't cause a scene. He began speaking faster, but quieter. "Don't you understand it? That stupid bitch sold my last possession that I had to remember my father by for half of its worth! I think it's a fair trade! Her life for my lighter! Besides, it's not like he's gonna actually kill her! I've seen him in action! She can handle herself!"

"Darien you don't understand!" Andy screamed, causing Darien to take a step back. Darien then realized that Andy was beginning to cry. "Anthony's capable of doing more than you think! He killed his own sister for God's sake!" Andy crumpled against a wall and began breathing heavily. Darien sat down next to him and waited for Andy's tears to subside. After Andy stopped crying he continued.

"Amara was Anthony's sister and Serena's best friend. She was also a lesbian and always had a small crush on Serena. Although Serena told her that she didn't have the same feelings for her but wanted to still be friends, Amara was very protective over her. Serena bought drugs from Anthony in the past, and it was no big deal. But once, Serena didn't have any money, but promised to pay Anthony back. Anthony and she made a deal and he gave her the drugs. But one day, I guess Anthony needed the money really badly so he called Serena up on her I.O.U. He confronted her in an alleyway after she and Amara had gone out drinking. She told him that she didn't have the money and he was furious. He was about to strangle Serena in anger when Amara shoved him away and stood in front of Serena. She told him that she was a lesbian and loved Serena and if he wanted to get to her, he'd have to get by her first. The idea of his sister being gay enraged him even more and he pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot her. Amara crumpled to the ground, dead. Serena knelt down beside her and gave her a farewell kiss, before taking Amara's knife from her pocket. Anthony tried to shot Serena, but his aim was poor and Serena was running towards him. She took the knife and slashed it across the hand Anthony used to hold the gun. Before she left, he threatened to expose Serena's drug addiction if she told the police who killed Amara. Serena didn't really have a choice, but to comply.  Since then, Serena has been forced to do business with Anthony for all her drug needs." Andy paused to take a breath, as he remembered how he was the only person Serena had told this to. "And now, thanks to you, she'll probably dead in the morning." Andy got up and left Darien sitting against the dirty wall, thinking about the horror story of Serena's life.

            It had been 20 minutes later when he realized that Andy was gone. He yawned and looked at his clock. He gasped when he realized it was a quarter till one in the morning.

'He's going to be out there looking for her,' Darien thought with urgency as he quickly stood up and started running down the street. 'I don't know why, but I've gotta find her before Anthony does.'

*************************************************

"Great job Serena! Way to finish off all the beers before we could have a bottle." Mina yelled from the kitchen, irritated that she didn't get to have a bottle, before the other blond polished off the last six-pack.

"What? There's no beer left? I thought I just bought some!" said Lita from the living room.

"You did, but I hate lite beer and Serena chugged all the good stuff!" Mina stated, poking her head from the top of the refrigerator. 

"Jesus, cool your jets guys! I'll go out and get some more." Serena said, as she slowly got up from the floor and held her head from dizziness.

"No way Serena. You're too drunk. I think it would be better if Raye went to go get more beer." Ami said with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Why the fuck should I go?" Raye asked upset. "God, It's not my fault Serena downed the beer as if she was a fuckin' leprechaun. Make her get off her drunken' ass and go get more beer."

"God Raye! Don't have an orgasm or anything!" Serena yelled while walking towards the door. "At least I can pick out good beer, unlike some people I know who buy beer that tastes like rat piss!" 

"Serena, don't forget your-", But Ami was cut off by the sound of Serena slamming the door. "-switchblade."

******************************************************

"Stupid, bitch Raye. Blaming me for drinking all the beer." Serena mumbled as she walked down the street shivering. "God, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't need a drink all the time. Jesus, bitch made me so mad I forgot my jacket. Now I look like a frozen whore in this damn uniform." Serena rubbed her arms up and down her body in an effort to produce heat. She suddenly stopped when she heard a garbage can fall over. 'God, don't be so uptight, Serena.' She thought as she began walking again. She suddenly began to hear footsteps behind her. She reached into her skirt pocket but found nothing but empty space. She froze. 'Oh God, I forgot my blade.' 

Serena began running towards the nearest open building she could find, hearing the footsteps quicken behind her. She was about to pull on he door handle when she was suddenly grabbed by her mouth and dragged into an alley. She was thrown up against a wall with a loud thud and was about to start running, when her body was pushed against the wall by a stronger, larger body. She threw her arms out to try to push away her captor, but they were caught and she was fully pinned to the wall. Serena finally looked face to face with the person who had her cornered and was shocked and afraid to discover the eyes of Anthony. She was about to scream when Anthony roughly pushed his lips against hers. Her voice was caught in her throat when he finally pulled away.

"Well, if it isn't my little drug stealin' whore." He said gruffly. "Why do you keep stealin' drugs from me when you already know that you owe me money from before?"

"Wh-what are you talkin' 'bout dumb shit?" Serena said, finally finding her voice. Anthony's facial expression became angrier than ever as he slapped her as hard as he could across her face. Mixed with the pain and all the beer that she had, Serena almost fainted to the floor, when Anthony jerked her up and caused her to be only dazed.

"You know damn well what I'm talkin' about bitch! You put in an order tonight while I was gone and took the drugs without payin'!" Anthony yelled into her face. When Serena was about to faint again, she was awaken by a sharp pain in her stomach. She realized that Anthony had a knife held up against her and that she was as good as dead.

"I see you've realized that I've come armed tonight. But I'm not gonna kill you yet, wench. Oh no." Anthony began biting and sucking Serena's neck and she began to gasp in pain. "I can see why my sister had the hotts for you. You're so god damn sexy you can turn any women gay." The last sentence from Anthony brought tears to her eyes as she remembered Amara's infatuation with her. She lost her breath once again when she realized that Anthony was beginning to pull up her skirt. With the rest of her might, she began to try to fight off the man who was twice her size, but her efforts proved to be useless.

'I guess I'll finally be able to live in my haven permanently now.' Serena thought, when all of a sudden, she heard footsteps approaching quickly towards them. She let out a loud groan to try to get the person's attention. Her hopes were answered as she saw a large fist meet with Anthony's head and he collapsed to the cold floor, unconscious. 

Serena squinted hard to try to see her savior's face. She was in great shock to discover a strong, handsome face with dark hair. The face belonged to none other to Darien Sheilds. Serena collapsed into Darien's body and began sobbing as his arms encircled her. The sky rumbled with thunder and rain began to pour down onto the two embraced bodies, protected from any other pain and evil in the world.

*Author's Note: Yup, that was part one to my diabolical plan! I hope everyone liked it! Keep reading and reviewing because a new romance is about to blossom!  I also added Molly and Melvin because of a few reviews that I received! They were for you guys!


	7. A New Beginning

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but the fact is I want to murder this story. I want to chop it up and flush it down the toilet. Yeah, exactly. A lot of the reviews I've been receiving have been really great, actually all the reviews. But there have been a few that made me concerned and thus has come the time to explain. One person was wondering, "Okay, why would Serena talk to Andy? They're totally different people." First off, yes I know they're different and would never hang out with each other, but maybe I have a plan up my sleeve? Hmm? This story does have a plot. Next comment, "Why is Serena so sensitive on and off? Get your character's thoughts straight." Yeah, well Serena IS a female and like most females, is constantly changing her mood and personality. For example: You're really kind to your friends cuz they're your friends right, and you're comfy around them. Five minutes later, you see the queen of bitches and she automatically bugs you and you get pissed at her very existence. Make sense? It should. You can't always be nice. You can't always be a bitch. If you still don't get it, just pretend that she's on her period or something. Then it'll all make sense. Nothing against women or anything, but y'all understand, right? A few other notes: Yes Serena and Darien don't have parents. Well, Serena does, but, well, I'll explain that in this chapter. Darien's are dead (big surprise).  Oh yeah, for those of you who are wondering why Serena crashed into Darien, of all people's arms in the end of the last chappy, uh Hi? She was almost raped and that's pretty rough on a girl. If I were her, I'd hug anyone who'd save me. And cry. If you still have problems about my story, I don't care at this point. This is my first story and I don't care about details, and ECT. I have no outline for this story and ECT. So bitch all you want. I'll take your advice when I actually try to write a good story. Wow that felt great. You're so right Lasako. It feels great to let it all out.  Anyways, for the greatest readers and reviewers in the world, here is Chapter….uh…..ummmm (Scratches head) Oh boy, it's been so long. Uh, let's go with 7. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and/or its characters so it would be useless to sue me. All I own are panties with bunnies and superhero animals on them and I doubt you want them. If you do, then I suggest you save yourself a lot of time and money by going to Ross and buying your own pair for a $1.99.

Chapter 7? A New Beginning

            As the rain poured upon the two huddled figures, Serena silently cried into the strong chest which belonged to Darien. Darien could feel Serena jump in fear every time the roar thunder echoed through the sky. Her body was shivering as goose bumps surfaced the top of her skin. He didn't know what to do except let Serena release her emotions into him. 'But does she even know whose shoulder she's crying into?' he thought as her sobs began to subside. Finally, Serena pulled away and stared into Darien's deep blue eyes. She was surprised to find signs of fear and worry in them. Darien returned her stare and the two gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Darien finally decided to break the silence.

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Serena could only shake her head as a 'no' as she continued to look into his eyes. Darien was confused, for Serena's expression seemed mindless, as if she forgot what had happened. He continued. "Well, uh, do you want me to walk you back to your place?" Serena slowly shook her head as she held out her arm for Darien to help her up. As she stood up, Darien noticed that Serena was wearing nothing but her school skirt and shirt and quickly took off his coat and covered Serena's shoulders. 

"Here, you need this more than I do." Darien said quickly, but Serena didn't seem to notice the jacket that was placed upon her numb body. 'I wonder what's going through her mind right now,' Darien thought. 'I've never seen her still and fragile before.' They continued to walk in a mindless trance as Serena led the way to her apartment.

***********************************8

*Serena's Point of View*

'What's going on? Why am I so frightened?' Serena's mind was frozen and yet, racing with questions. 'Why is Darien helping me? We're supposed to be enemies. Why am I letting him put his jacket on me? Because he destroyed mine? That's no excuse. But if I have such a problem with it, then why won't I stop him? That's it! I'm going to shrug it off. Just because I'm in shock doesn't mean he can take advantage of my poor defense.' Serena was about to shrug the jacket off her shoulders, but couldn't find the will power to move. 'Why won't my shoulders work? I have to get rid of this jacket to prove to Darien that I'm stronger than he thinks right now. Oh, but the jacket feels so warm and comfortable. Maybe I'll just keep it on for a little while longer, until we get home. That way he'll freeze.' Serena's thoughts were interrupted by Darien as he slowly shook her shoulders. Serena then realized that she was standing face to face with the front door to her apartment. 'Dammit! How'd I let this happen? Just when I was about to make him suffer.'

"Uh, Serena. Could you maybe open your door, so we could get in?" Darien asked the question as if it were some stupid suggestion. Serena scowled at Darien's sarcastic comment, but then realized that he thought that she was still in shock from the cold weather. 'Hah! I'm stronger than I look' she thought as she reached above the molding of her door and pulled down a spare key and slid it into the lock. 

            The door clicked open and Serena flicked on the hall light. As she led the way into the apartment and began illuminating the room with more lights, Darien noticed that the apartment was as scarce with furniture as his.  As soon as he plopped down on the couch, Serena regained her attitude and began blasting Darien with questions.

"Why did you walk me home? Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you care? Is this a trick? We're supposed to be enemies!" Serena's mouth seemed to run at 100mph, a complete 180 from a half hour ago. Darien's mouth dropped in shock, surprised at Serena's questions and demeanor.

"Serena," he began quietly. "Don't you realize that you were almost raped by Anthony?"

            The room stood still in time and Serena's expression turned from pure anger and insult to a dead awe. 

"R-raped?" the word seemed foreign to her. Nobody would dare to even think of challenging her, let alone trying to touch her. Then Anthony's name came like a tidal wave crashing against the shore. That was when Serena's memories came flooding back to her. It began with her as a little girl standing behind a wall, watching her mother being abused by her step father, her mother's cries for help, her fear for her mother's life. Later of her at the age of 10, placing a rose on her mother's casket and slowly walking back to her step-brother. Followed by her step-father's constant abuse and drinking. Then, her most recent memory of her being pinned against a wall by Anthony's body.

            Darien noticed Serena's eyes fill with fear as tears began to once again stream down her face. He leapt from the couch and took her in a comforting embrace. He led her towards the couch where she silently cried for a few more minutes. She quickly dried off the rest of her tears and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Can I…um…maybe get you something?" She asked fumbling through her cabinets in search for something to warm the two up. She finally found something as she held up a green canister of coffee. "How do you like yours?" she asked.

"Black." Darien replied before making his next comment. "Serena, I know what happened in your past."

            Serena dropped the canister of coffee as she pulled off the lid in shock of Darien's statement. Her hands shook as she quickly cleaned up the dirty coffee grounds and began to prepare the coffee.

"That's a bold statement to make for someone who barely knows me." Serena muttered as she returned the canister to the cabinet. Darien was silent for a moment before persisting.

"Why didn't you just stop the drugs? 

"That's kind of a hypocritical statement now, isn't it Darien?" Serena declared.

"Don't bring my life into this." Darien said angrily. "This is about your life and Anthony."

"Don't say that bastard's name in my house!" Serena screamed as she slammed the cabinet door.  The room was silent except for the humming noise of the coffee maker. The timer finely went off and Serena poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Darien, while taking a seat next to him on the couch. Darien took a drink of his coffee before breaking the silence.

"Serena, for once, I'm worried about someone. I don't know why, especially since it's you. Maybe because I feel that I've finally met someone who I can relate my problems with. Now please, tell me, what happened in your past that's made who you are today." Darien's face showed sadness and a longing to here Serena's tale of pain and sadness. She almost felt his sadness.

She sighed. "Fine, since you saved me from the torture Anthony had planned for me, I'll tell you my story." She took a sip from her coffee before setting it in her lap. She looked out the window into the storm that was taking place outside. She returned her gaze to the top of her coffee mug and began her tale.

"It all started when my father died. He was a police officer and was murdered by some drug dealer because he got a tip that there was a major deal going on that night. My mother was very dependant of him and was a wreck because I was only four years old at the time." Serena paused to take a drink from her coffee. "Two months after my father's funeral, she came home one night from a bar and was really drunk, but seemed very happy. She told me she met a nice man who bought a couple drinks for her. I didn't understand what she meant, but it was the first time I'd seen her happy so I just went with the flow. Three more months passed and mom continued to see the mysterious man who continued to make her happy. One night, he came home with her with a suitcase in each hand and I thought mom was just having another sleepover like she always did with him. Then came up to me and showed me a pretty ring on her finger. 'Look Serena, you're going to have a new daddy'. I became angry. I didn't want a new daddy, but mommy seemed so happy and I didn't want her to cry anymore, so I just went to my room. Days turned to months and months grew into a year, but mom seemed to be getting sadder and sadder. I couldn't understand why, until one night, I was awoken by loud crying and screaming from the kitchen. I got out of bed and tiptoed behind a wall that was connected to the kitchen. I peeked from behind the wall and noticed my step-father kicking my mother, who was crouched on the ground. She had tears all over her face and her eye was purple. She continued to cry as my step-father yelled at her. I watched in terror as my mother's face was engraved with fear."  Serena once again paused and took another drink of coffee. Darien gave her his full attention, taking only a few sips at a time.

"Every night, the beatings continued. Then, about three weeks later, my step-father's son from his first marriage came to live with us. His mother had lost child custody over him, so he was sent to live with his father and us. He seemed nothing like his dad. His appearance was completely different and he never talked. But he was defiantly smart. He was also my age. But I hated him automatically. Just the fact that my step-father contributed to the birth of him made me upset. So I never talked to him. Years passed and the torture grew and grew. Then one morning, when I was 10, after my step father had already left for work, I woke up and realized that my mother forgot to wake me up for school. I got up and went to her room and saw her sleeping. I walked up to her bed and stared at her angelic figure. No matter how many bruises covered her face, she always looked beautiful to me. Then, I noticed she wasn't breathing. I checked her pulse, like they taught me in school, but I couldn't feel it. I realized that my step-brother was already at school so I called 911. They took mom to the hospital, but I was left at home by myself. I was frightened when my step-father returned home from the hospital. He said mommy was dead." Serena looked as if she was about to cry again, but took a large gulp from her steaming mug and regained her composure.

"Although they didn't have a formal wedding, they did have a marriage license and he was now considered to be my legal guardian. I was so upset and began to cry when he told me. He just looked at me really angrily and said, 'you gonna cry for your mommy? Well mommy's not here anymore'. I was furious at his statement. 'Mommy will always be with me in my heart! And it's your fault she's not here anymore! You killed her!' I screamed at him. My step-father was enraged by my sudden outburst and he slapped my face so hard I fell to the ground. 'Don't talk back to me you little bitch!' then he went to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer. He chugged it while I sat in fear and anger about what he would do next. When he finished the beer, he threw the empty bottle at me and it shattered into a million pieces. A piece flew up and cut my neck. I remember how much the pain was. The blood trickling down my neck, staining the neckline of my favorite dress. This was when I discovered that the world doesn't protect you every day like my mother did. I had to fight for my survival. I guess my step-father realized that I was thinking about revenge for my mother because the next thing he said was, 'If you tell anyone about how I treated your mother and what happened tonight, I'll kill you and your step-brother in your sleep'. He noticed as the fear spread across my face and grinned. 'Clean up this mess'. Even though I said I hated my step-brother because oh his father, I didn't want him to get hurt either. I knew that he was a completely different person than his father. He hated him as well too. From then on, I began to talk to him more about his father and his threats. Since we were the same age, we both realized that we couldn't do anything, but try to avoid him as much as possible until we are old enough to leave and make it on our own. Every night, I took a knife with me to bed and hid it under my pillow, just encase he wanted to try anything". Serena looked out the window as if someone was calling to her, but she couldn't see them. Darien had an intense look on his face as if he could feel her fear as a child. He decided to ask the question that was mainly on his mind.

"Did he try anything or hurt you and your brother in another way?"

Serena paused and stared into Darien's eyes as she continued on with her story. 

"He would try every once in a while to get one of us alone with him. My step-brother usually went to the library to study to get away from him. He was really smart and knew that his dad would never step foot there. I began getting into drugs and alcohol because I was always depressed. I had a small group of friends, Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye and Amara. Out of all of them, I was the closest to Amara. We all did the same things, except for Amy. She was too smart and didn't want to waste her mind on drugs, but she never cut back on the alcohol. Things were easier to deal with at home when I was with my friends. But one day, we heard that the guy who provided our drugs got busted and we needed to find a new dealer. That was how I met Anthony. He was Amara's older brother and seemed to understand my problems. That's why he usually let me slide a little on the payments. Things were still tough at home, though. My step-father was always waiting in my room for me, but I usually never returned home at night. I'd just go to school and never come home. Then, one time I had to get home to get some more money and when I crawled through my window, there my father was sitting on my bed waiting for me. He had been drinking too much and was furious that I never came home to clean his shit or fix him food. 'I'm not your fucking slave like my mom was!' I yelled at him. His anger skyrocketed and he tackled me. He was hitting me and screaming in my face. Then smell of alcohol was strong on his breath, and I didn't know what he'd do next. I tried to fight back, but he was stronger than me. I then realized that he was going to try to rape me, so I began to scream. I guess Amara was standing at the bottom of the apartment building underneath my window to make sure I got my money safely. When she heard my cries for help, she leapt through my window and beat the shit out of my step-father. She helped me out of my window and we ran as far away as we could. I was so grateful for her. She saved my life. That was when she told me she had strong feelings for me. I told her that she was my best friend, but I could never have feelings for her in that way. She understood, but promised to always protect me. To calm me down, we went to a bar and had a bunch of drinks. She told me that Anthony was having a problem with his drug dealings and he was short on money. I didn't think too much of it and we left the bar as happy as two girls at a bachelorette party. That was when Anthony stopped us. And…um. He was trying to…" Serena became at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say it. Andy already told me." Darien said calmly as he set his now empty coffee mug on the floor.

"Yeah, Andy, that's right. What else did he tell you?" Serena asked with not much surprise.

"Just what happened when Amara died and-wait." Darien was now confused. "How did Andy know all this? You'd never talk to him if your life depended on-". Darien stopped as the pieces of the puzzle began to come together. Serena only nodded.

"Yeah, Andy is my step-brother or my step-father's son. However you'd like to think of it." 

            Darien was shocked at the statement, but realized it all made sense. Then, he remembered that Serena never talks to Andy at school. "But wait, if you two called a truce when you were against your step-father, how come you never talk now?"

            Serena also put her empty coffee cup on the floor next to Darien's and continued her story. "After Amara was killed, I ran back to my apartment, praying that my step-father was gone. I went through my window and began packing my things up. Andy must've decided to come home because he entered my room with a puzzled look on his face. 'What're you doing?' he asked. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting the hell out of here. Where's the bastard?' I asked. 'He went to the hospital because he said he didn't feel well. Why are you leaving?' I told him the whole story and asked him if he wanted to come with me. He declined because he thought we'd never survive. 'Oh, like we can survive here? Fine, see ya later, traitor' and with that I left the house and began searching for a place of my own. I found this apartment because it was all I could afford and I got a job. I had to switch from public school to private school because I got in trouble with the law a few times and they thought it would be therapeutic for me to attend a Catholic school and get my priorities straight. I attended the school and a few months later, Andy received a scholarship to attend the same school, but live in one of their dorms. I never talk to him anymore, because he didn't leave with me the first time. I guess I think of it as a sign that he still loves his father." Serena stood up and took the two mugs to the sink and began to clean them.

"What happened to your step-father?" Darien asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. We haven't seen him since, but he doesn't care. He got everything we owned and he doesn't need us." Serena answered as she hung the cups on a rack to dry. She returned to the couch and laid her head on the armrest and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm really sorry." Darien said with sympathy.

"Yeah, well what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger. I still steal drugs from Anthony every once in a while, but not anymore. The other girls decided to stop buying drugs, because they didn't want to take a chance with Anthony." Serena sighed at Darien's face. He looked like he was deep in thought and as if he felt sorry for her. She didn't like the pity she was getting so she changed the subject. "So why are you here?" she asked. Darien awoke from his thoughts and stared into Serena's deep blue eyes.

"I'm being accused for murder."

*Author's note: Hey! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I told you I had an ace up my sleeve! Ha ha! Sorry I sounded mean in my author's note above, but I'm getting tired of this story. But it's far from over. Darien's trouble with the court is actually the main plot of the story. I just wanted to clear up a few things in this chapter. Since my birthday is in 5 days, I'm going to have a tough time adding up chapters, especially with my job and the fact that school's gonna be starting soon and then I have tennis! Oy! But I'll do my best for the best readers and reviewers on the internet. Oh by the way. If you pick up the newest issue of COSMOGIRL! There's an article about how to be yourself around the popular girls at school and there's a picture on the opposite page. And guess who's on that page? Sailor Moon! I'm so serious! You have to see it! And what I want to do is send COSMOGIRL! a huge thank you for putting Sailor Moon on the picture. Everyone should do it and they'll think she's a cool character to put in their magazine and do it again! So yeah, that's what I wanted to say. Thanks everyone and keep reading and reviewing!

                                                                                                                 -Neo Crystal Angel


	8. Explanation of Innocence

Author's Note: Well hello all my faithful readers! I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting for that last chapter and then leave you with that cliff hanger. I know I'm bad. I got my class schedule today and I'm kinda bummed because I don't have any classes with my friends so far! *sniff* But I'm strong and social able, so I think I'll make it.  Thank you all for my birthday greetings! They meant so much to me! I have also decided to complete the story because you readers are so wonderful and special in my heart! I also hate it when a writer stops writing a good fic that I'm reading.  I received a question asking me if the last chapter was hard to write and the answer is: sorta. I didn't know how to make everything make sense for readers until I finally got typing. Then the mood sort of took its course. Theses next chapters are going to be kinda rough, but it's all worth it for the readers. I'm going to be up really late finishing this so it'll be up tomorrow because I had a few birthday requests. So NGAN, Tummy Fyre, and all the other august birthdays out there, this chapter is for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters so don't sue me. If you choose to sue me, you're making a big mistake because the terminator is running for government and he'll kick your ass.

Chapter 8: Explanation of Innocence

"I'm being accused for murder."

            Serena could only hold her breath in slight shock, but quickly released it. 'No way. He said it way too calmly for it to be true' she thought as Darien studied her reaction. This was the first time Darien had told anyone this. 'Or did I tell Andy this?' he thought suddenly. 'Oh well, he wouldn't dare to stab me in the back'. While his mind was in debate over whom he told Serena finally spoke.

"Murder? Come on Darien, you can come up with something better than that." Darien had awoken from his thoughts when he realized that Serena didn't believe him.

"You don't believe me?" Darien asked, almost speechlessly.

"Of course not. I may not like you, but murder just isn't your style." Serena said matter-of-factly. 

"Of course it's not my style! I didn't do it!" Darien yelled as he stood up defensively, when he realized that Serena wasn't accusing him of committing the crime. He cleared his throat and returned to his seat on the couch. "Ahem, what I mean to say is I was framed."

Serena still didn't believe him, but figured she might as well let him tell his story.  "Okay Darien. Who's the person that you're being framed for murdering?" She asked sarcastically.

Darien took awhile to answer before he managed to choke out the answer.

"My fiancé."

            When hearing this, Serena nearly fell out of her chair. Now it was her turn to be shocked. 'Why would he lie about this?' she thought, but realized that he wasn't lying. Darien Sheilds was actually confiding the truth with her. Serena suddenly had an interest to learn more about Darien's past. It was awhile before Serena decided to speak.

"And y-you were framed for it?" 

"Yes." Darien said as he lifted up his head revealing fresh tears streaked down his cheeks. He noticed Serena now sat in a position ready to listen to his story. He took a deep breath and began to tell his past.

"It all started when I was little. I had a really pleasant childhood with my mom and dad. They always treated me as if I was the world's biggest accomplishment and never hit or yelled at me. It was as if I was their little prince. They had huge plans for my future. Sports, attending the best college, and becoming a CEO of my own business. It was the dream for the entire house. Then, one night when I was 8, someone broke into our house while we were sleeping. The person had awoken my parents so my dad decided to investigate. My mother went to my room to wake me up. We were both startled to when we heard gunshots echo in the kitchen. My mother picked me up and took me back to their bedroom to call the police. Before she picked up the phone, she carried me to the window where I could get out and run to a neighbor's house for help. As soon as I landed on the cold ground, I heard another set of gunshots followed by my mother's cries. I ran as fast as I could to a neighbor's house for help, never looking back. By the time the police arrived, the murderer was gone. My parents were taken to the hospital, but by the time they got there they were both announced, D.O.A.: Death on Arrival." Darien paused and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. Serena was also teary-eyed and felt disturbed by the death of his parents. As a sigh escaped his lips, Darien continued his story.

"It was a terrible shock for me as a child. I didn't have any other relatives to take care of me, so I was placed into an orphanage. I was taken home numerous times, but the couples always decided not to keep me, so I was returned to the orphanage. It was as if I was a defective toy that nobody wanted. I grew up thinking that nobody could ever care for me and that I was going to be pushed around if I didn't take a stand for myself. I decided to act for myself in order to fight for survival and a place in the world. I wasn't allowed to touch the money my parents left to me until I was 18. That was also when I was released from the orphanage, so it worked out quite conveniently. I began to attend a public high school regularly and quickly found myself a moderate apartment with my parent's money. When I first began school, I was constantly in trouble so I was expelled from school to school. But with every school that I went, girls always took notice to me. I went out with a lot of them, but I never felt anything. I was looking for a woman as classy as my mother had been. I had given up hope when this one girl transferred in from another county. Compared to the other girls, she simply glowed. When I first saw her, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was the third day since she transferred in when I decided to approach her. I took her hand and said, 'Please, I just have to know your name.' I was surprised when she giggled, but told me her name. 'It's Rita.' She said. My heart did a flip. 'What a beautiful name.' I said as I kissed her hand and introduced myself. From then on, everything began to go my way. I was staying out of trouble, my grades were a little higher than usual, and I made the varsity football team. After about 6 months of dating I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I was going to bring up the subject after she got home late one night. She was constantly out on the evenings, so we went out right after school. We went to her apartment and had a late lunch there. I told her that I had never felt this way about anyone before and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Her reaction was the complete opposite of what I had wanted or expected. She spoke nervously, saying that we were too young and thought that it was a mistake. It led into a small argument. I was really hurt, but wanted to prove my love to her. I left to buy her an engagement ring and give her a real proposition when she returned to her house later that night. Before I left she said she would be out late, which was better for me because it would give me more time to prepare the ambiance." 

"I had purchased the ring, but it took me longer than I thought to pick out the wine and food. I was running late and rushed to her apartment, hoping that I could finish everything before she would return. My heart was pounding in my chest as I ran to her apartment. All I could think about was having a family again and being the parents that I used to have. When I arrived on her door and knocked. I didn't hear any response so I figured she hadn't returned yet. I let myself into the house with the spare key she had given me. I set the groceries on the counter and pulled out the bag of rose petals I bought to garnish her hallway and room with." Darien paused and his breath began to shake. Serena was pulled out of her trance of excitement, for she was feeling the happiness that he was feeling in his story. She noticed the change in his tone of voice and began to worry about what was to happen next. 

"As I was walking down the hallway towards her room, I felt a cold breeze squeeze through her door which was ajar. I opened the door and noticed that the window was open. I went to close the window and noticed to the side that laying face down on the floor in a pool of blood was…" Darien took a large sigh and choked out the last word which was followed by more tears.

"Rita."

            The room was filled with a dead silence, as if to mourn the death of Rita. Serena was surprised to see this side of Darien and was filled with grief for all the pain and death Darien had to go through as a child. She realized that they had more in common that she could ever give credit for. She sat there not knowing what to do as she watched Darien release all of his emotions in front of her. Then she realized that she had to do something she hadn't even done with Mina, Lita, Raye, or Ami. She gave Darien a hug.

            When Darien felt Serena's touch, he began to calm down. He felt warmth emit from Serena's body that put him to immediate ease and relaxation. He would have never allowed himself to be comforted by a woman like this before, too much pride. But, for once he didn't want to pull away. It was as if his mother was there, trying to protect him from the pain and anguish that he was feeling now.

            Serena was shocked when she realized that Darien was lifting his arms, trying to return the hug. She didn't know what to do next, except to continue trying to comfort him. When she felt him relax his arms, she began to slowly pull away. When she returned to her original seat on the couch, she looked at Darien and saw some sort of peace and relief that she had never seen before. She didn't want to bring his peace to an end, but wanted to know the end of the story.

"What happened after that?" she asked.

Darien's response was spoken more clearly than when he first began the story. "My mind went blank and my eyesight became dizzy. I was reaching for something to grab a hold of, but came up empty handed. I stumbled down the hallway and ran to the door to find help. When I opened the door, police officers raced inside and ran towards Rita's bedroom. Another set placed handcuffs on me and began to read me my rights. Everything was a blur as I was led out of the apartment and into the police car. I was questioned and spent the night in jail. I was released the next morning because there wasn't any evidence proving that I committed the crime. Later that day, I met with the chief in charge of the case for more questioning. I told him I didn't kill her, but I was framed. He explained to me that I was a suspect because I was really close to her and had a violent past and that neighbors claimed to have heard an argument before I left. He also said that I will go to court, but until then I had to attend school. My old school had already expelled me, so I was transferred to Tarynsville Catholic School where I would take anger management classes. And here I am now." 

            Serena didn't know what to say. Sure, she had experienced loss before, but not as much as Darien had. Now, she couldn't hate him. She wanted to protect him. She longed to be in the embrace that they had shared less than 10 minutes ago again. 'What are these feelings that I'm having for him?' she thought. 'Could I actually be feeling love for him? Just because of a story he told me? But, it wasn't just any story. It was a story that we could both relate to. Something we could build off of. Wait. What am I thinking? He could never have feelings for me. He's still hung up about Rita. I'm just some street trash that he rescued from being raped.' Serena's mixed thoughts were interrupted by Darien's hand waving in front of her face. When she came to her senses, she began to cry. Confused, Darien took her into his strong arms and began to comfort her as she had done before.

"Shhhhh. Serena, what's wrong?" he asked trying to calm her down.

"Oh Darien! Her I am, being the queen bitch to you after all you've been through. I angered you and sold your only memory of your parents for my pleasure and here you are saving me from danger that I've caused myself and listening to my moaning. I feel so selfish." She took a breath while trying to choke back some of her tears. "I swear I will help you prove your innocence and help you feel the happiness that you once felt with your parents and Rita."

            As Serena continued into Darien's shoulder, he couldn't help, but be filled with pleasure as the feisty angel in his arms was crying her heart out in sympathy for his troubled past. He hadn't experienced this kind of emotion sense Rita was around, and yet he never dared to show her his emotions. It was as if he was more confident in himself when he was around Serena more than anybody else. He pulled the crying angel away from her and looked into her eyes, which displayed nothing but love and sympathy in them for him.

"Serena, I think you've already begun to do so." And Darien pulled Serena closer than ever to his body and their lips met for a passionate kiss.

Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed that last chappie! I know it was really sad, but since we have birthdays, I decided to have a little romance at the end! The romance will continue in the next chapter as Serena and Darien begin to discover who or what framed Darien. Boy, have I got BIG plans too! Hehe! I hope everyone continues to read and review and thank you once again for the birthday wishes! They mean so much to me! And happy birthday to NGAN and Tummy Fyre! Love y'all bunches,

                                                                                        -Neo Neo 


	9. Something to Build On

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm sooo soooo sorry that it took me forever to update! I've been really busy since school started and my sports and etc. So yeah, thanks for all your reviews and such. I'm glad mostly everyone liked the ending to the last chapter. I just don't know how to go off of it. Oh well, I'll try my best. On with chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and/or its characters, so don't sue me. I have nothing but a tennis racket, which I will whack you with if you come near me.

Chapter 9: Something to Build On.

            The first rays of the morning light streaked through the rain-cleaned windows of Serena's bedroom windows. Bird's chirped melodically showing signs that a storm had just passed and a new day had awakened. Serena's eyelashes fluttered gently as she opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in the strong, masculine arms of Darien Sheilds, an enemy 24 hours ago, and now her lover present day. She sighed as she stared at his chiseled body and strong features, which slowly rose and sunk with each breath that he took.  She placed her delicate hand on his bare chest and felt the same tingle that she felt the night before, after the kiss that they had passionately shared took complete control over their bodies and pleasure took its course. What Serena and Darien shared that night was more than lust and a way to grieve for the past. It was true love. Something that was so rare to find, and let alone keep for a lifetime. Serena had felt that connection when Darien had first entered her. She knew that he loved her too and that they would always be together, forever. He confessed his love for her the night before. How his feelings for her were much stronger and deeper than those that he had had for Rita, right? She believed him. But, why was she having second thoughts all of a sudden? He wouldn't use her for anything, would he? No, he would never lie to her, just to steal her heart for his own pleasure. Not like she did with…his favorite knife? No, is this his way of getting back at her? Making up some bullshit story about a past that never existed, just so her weak side would break through? Serena drew her hand back as Darien began to awaken and she rolled to her side so her back was now facing him. She pulled the covers up to her chest as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist again.

"Good morning Sere," he said as he lifted himself with his arm and began placing butterfly kisses across her bare neck. He said her nickname with such ease, as if he's practiced saying it his whole life.

"'Morning," she said as she settled into his grasp, trying to push back the thoughts she had minutes ago. "Darien?" 

"Hm?" he asked as he nuzzled his face in her golden tresses, smelling the lavender shampoo that she favored to use.

"Last night, did it really happen?" she could feel him breathing in her scent and devoured the way he took so long enjoying her essence as he answered her.

"Yes, it did," he said smiling at his new found joy, until he heard her next question.

"And, did it mean anything?" she asked, not sure if she truly wanted to hear the answer. Darien was slightly hurt. The night before had meant everything to him. He hadn't felt the pleasure that he experienced with anyone before in his life. Not even with Rita. Didn't that mean that he and Serena were destined to be together? He sat up completely and pulled Serena so that she faced him. He could see the worry and confusion in her eyes and wondered if she thought that she was just a way to grieve.

"Serena, last night, meant everything in the world and more to me in more ways than I can begin to describe." He looked her straight in the eyes and could feel her fear dispel from her body in satisfactory with his answer. "When we were connected, I felt completed, as if I had finally found this missing piece that finished my puzzle and made everything clear. If I were to lose you as that piece, I would crumble again and my life wouldn't make sense. I need you in order for me to go on with my life. I need you to always be there for me and with me. Serena, I love you and I never want to lose you. I want to always have a reason to wake up to tomorrow." He kissed her hand. "And I want to share that tomorrow with you."

            Serena was filled with more happiness than she thought was possible. "Oh Darien," she started with tears brimming her eyes, "I want to share that tomorrow with you, too." She said as she leapt into his arms and began to ferociously kiss his neck. After managing to settle her down, Darien realized that he and Serena would have to come face to face with reality.

"But before we can share our tomorrow together, Serena, we have to clear my name of Rita's murder." He said with sorrow. Serena's faced also dropped at the mention of the murder.

"Right, don't worry, Darien. We'll clear your name and I'll be by your side throughout the entire process. I know you didn't kill Rita." Serena claimed it with so much confidence that it made Darien smile. For once, he had someone who believed so strongly with what he said. 

"Serena, I'm so happy that I can depend on you," he said as he kissed her head and began to crawl out of the haven of Serena's bed and into the real world. "We should get dressed. Maybe we can find a lead or something to go off of that'll get me off the hook."

************************************************************************

            Meanwhile, outside of Serena's window on the fire escape, sits a figure overhearing the happy couple's plan.

"So, they think they can get him off the hook, huh?" he said with a laugh. "Well, I'll do everything I can to prevent that from happening and like Rita, Serena will be mine." And with that, he leapt off the ledge and disappeared.

************************************************************************

Author's Note: Hi! Hoped you guys liked it! I know it was short, and I'm sorry, but I feel very inspirational with poetry tonight, but I had to get something out. I'll try to add on tomorrow with my free time. Just remember that I've got school and, ugh, sports right now, so it's getting difficult to update. The story is going to be coming to a close pretty soon, though. Sorry. I'm gonna finish it, enjoy school somewhat, and maybe start on another one. But until then, check out my crappy poetry about my life at fictionpress.com.  My penname is enticing-angel. It can be some good stuff, but it's usually about how I feel. I love y'all bunches!

               Neo Crystal Angel


	10. Possibilities Arise

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in like, forever. But school is really hard right now. And I just got a boyfriend, so I've been behind on schoolwork and everything else in my life. This brings us to where we are now. I feel really crummy about not updating, but I finally got around to it today! Yay! So, enough of my babble, here's chapter 10, I think. Oh, and by the way, the beginning of the chapter is taking place on a Monday after the weekend that sere and dar went clue searching. I didn't feel like typing out the entire process, but I will sum it up in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. I just like to take them and mess with their lives! Now, doesn't that sound like fun? 

Chapter 10: Possibilities Arise

            As Serena applied the last touches of mascara to her eyes, she was summoned downstairs by the loud rumbling sound of Darien's motorcycle. The weekend of clue searching proved to be a waste of time, for Serena and Darien couldn't find anything that he could use to claim his innocence. Serena couldn't understand how there couldn't be any leads or clues left behind. There was, after all, no such thing as the perfect crime.

            Serena grabbed her keys off the coffee table and headed out of her apartment door to meet Darien and ride to school together. They had spent a great deal of time on the bike together, driving to his old neighborhood and apartment, but came out empty handed and their hopes in the gutter. Each day drew closer and closer to Darien's trial, which was announced the day before and left Darien more and more stressed. Serena did her best to get him to relax and keep his spirits high, but her attempts were futile and put all her energy towards trying to find a way to prove his innocence. Serena exited the apartment complex and greeted Darien with a kiss on the cheek as he handed her a spare helmet. She placed the helmet over her head and tucked her hair into the edges so it wouldn't whip around her face in the wind. She slung her leg over the side of the bike and wrapped her arms tightly around Darien's upper torso. Darien gave a loud roar to the bike and sped away from the curb onto the street. The wind flew against their bodies and to Serena, the street became a blur. She loved the feeling that riding on Darien's bike gave her. It felt as if it were him and her against the world, leaving behind all their problems. 'Maybe that's what we'll have to do, if we can't prove him innocent' she thought as she wrapped her arms tighter around him and laid her head on his back. She could smell his cologne through his leather jacket and sighed letting her thoughts drift away. All she could do was enjoy the time they spent together now and pray.

            Darien felt Serena lay her head on his back as he turned a sharp corner. Like Serena, he was also disappointed in the results of the weekend. Every morning he woke up more stressed than the last, thinking about the trial that drew nearer and nearer. He felt even worse knowing that Serena was now involved with his problems. She seemed to be taking it harder than he was. She was up late every night on the internet trying to research the papers that had done a story on the murder. He hoped that she hadn't stayed up as late the night before, since she had to get up for school today. Serena confirmed his suspicions when she released a yawn and Darien could feel her breathing at a steady pace. This meant she was up even later, since she was drifting off to sleep on his motorcycle. 'Why does it have to be this way?' he asked himself.  'Why do I have to burden her with my problems?' He pulled into his usual parking spot and turned off his engine. Everyone stopped to stare at who the mysterious person on the back of his bike was. Darien got off his bike and gently touched Serena's back.

"Hey beautiful, we're here." He said gently as he saw her eyelids flutter open like the wings of a butterfly. She let out a yawn and crawled off the bike. When she removed her helmet, the jaws of the outside spectators dropped in shock when realizing that it was Serena, Darien's rival on his bike. At least, his rival since Friday. The couple gathered their bags and began walking to their first class together. As they walked down the halls, students continued to stare at the mismatched couple and whispered to the people around them. Finally, Serena couldn't take the attention any longer.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" she yelled. "It's as if you haven't seen two fucking people walking together before." Everyone immediately stopped their conversations and the hall was silent as people cleared the way for the King and Queen of Mean. "Now that's more like it!" Serena yelled over her shoulder as she and Darien entered their classroom. The students were just as silent in the classroom as they were in the hallway as Serena and Darien sat in neighboring desks together. As the one-minute bell rang, Darien looked around the room and realized that Andy wasn't there. He hadn't seen or talked to him since Friday night after leaving Anthony's "office". He was worried about how he was doing, since he left Darien after telling him the story of his sister's disturbing past.

"I wonder where Andy is." Darien said to Serena, who had laid her head on her desk with her eyes closed.

"You mean Mr. Perfect isn't here yet?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"No and I'm kinda worried too. After he told me about your past, he left me alone seeming very upset. I don't understand why it affected him so much?"

"Don't worry about him. Andy's too big of a pussy to do anything drastic. He probably forgot his math book or something like that. He'll be here soon." The final bell rang and a nun whom Darien had never seen before walked into the classroom. Behind her followed a girl with auburn hair and of medium height. She had pale skin and delicate facial features. When she and the nun turned to face the class, Darien immediately recognized her. 

"Class," the nun started, "I'm Sister Josephine, and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the semester. Your previous instructor was in an accident last weekend and will not be returning to class until she has recovered. Next to me is also a new student. Say hello to Ann." 

"Ann." Darien whispered to himself. Serena opened her eyes at the comment and looked from the girl to Darien and saw how both their eyes showed that the two had met before. 

"Who is she?" Serena asked sleepily. "Darien?" Darien was still in shock and returned to reality when Serena waved her hand in front of his face.

"Ann was Rita's best friend." He said stunned.

"What!?" Serena yelled, falling out of her chair. All eyes turned to see what had surprised the fearless Serena so much to cause her to fall out of her chair. Serena returned all the looks with a dirty glare, causing everyone to switch their attention back to the new girl, as she managed her way back to her seat. "What're you talking about?" she whispered to Darien as Ann made her way down the aisle towards Andy's empty seat.

"I'll tell you at lunch." He replied not taking his eyes off Ann until she looked down at him as she took her seat. It seemed like forever to him, before she finally turned her attention to the front board. For some reason, Serena felt an immediate jealousy towards the new girl, but decided that she was more useful for information than a threat. She decided that after she talked to Darien, she would ask Ann questions about Rita. Hell, she might be the key to proving Darien's innocence.

**********************************************************************

Unbeknownst to Serena, a mysterious figure loomed outside the classroom window, watching her stare in envy at the new girl in her class. 

"Don't worry my precious," said the figure, "you're still beautiful to me. I'd never lay eyes on another girl if you were my prize. Which you will, soon enough."

**********************************************************************

"So Ann was Rita's best friend when she was alive?" Serena asked as soon as she and Darien sat down for lunch.

"Yeah." he said not returning Serena's eye contact. Serena now had an idea that Ann was something more to Darien, than he was letting on.

"Was she anything else to you, Darien?" This silenced Darien more than before Serena asked the question. After a few moments, Darien replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Ann and I used to be a couple before Rita and I started going out. She had a huge crush on me and asked me out. I thought that it would be fun to get to know her, so I accepted. We went out for about two months before Rita moved to our town. Ann and Rita were best friends before Rita moved and she constantly talked about how Rita was the best friend a girl could have. Finally, Ann introduced us and it was almost love at first site." Darien paused to look at what kind of expression Serena had on held on her face. Serena just looked down at her diet coke, as if she were trying to count the fizzle bubbles. She was obviously in shock. "We secretly started seeing each other and it wasn't until about 6 weeks later that we decided to tell Ann about our relationship."

Serena finally turned her gaze to Darien's face and finally spoke. "How did she take it?" she asked.

"She surprisingly took it well," he said with a surprised tone in his voice, "She said she figured that something was happening between the two of us and understood our feelings. She also said she had met someone else also who lived in another town and that she wanted to start seeing him. I never met the guy, but I figured any guy could treat Ann better than I did." The five minute bell had rung and Serena and Darien rose to start walking to their classes, which were in separate directions.

"Where do you want to meet after school?" Darien asked.

"Actually, I have to ask a teacher a question about an assignment, so I'll just walk home." She shouted over the crowd of students.

"Since when did you start caring about school?" Darien asked with a puzzled look on his face. It wasn't like Serena to want to go talk to her teachers after school, especially about school work.

"Since now!" Serena shouted before running off to class. "Call me!" And Serena left Darien alone in the crowd of students, for some reason, more worried than confused.

"I will."

******************************************************************************************

            It was an odd coincidence to Serena that when she wanted to talk with Ann about Rita after school, that she happened to have her last period with her. 'At least I won't have to find her after school.' She thought. Serena purposefully took the chair next to Ann so she could study her, and maybe have a conversation with her before bringing up the death of her best friend. Unfortunately, all the teacher did that day was talk, so she couldn't hold a private conversation with Ann. At the end of the period, all the students got up to leave except for Ann and Serena. When the room was quiet, Ann turned her head towards Serena and broke the silence.

"I know that you want to talk to me Serena." She said which took Serena by surprise.

"Wait, why do you know my name?" Serena asked feeling slightly insulted that the girl seemed to already know more about her than she wanted her to.

"Oh, please. I heard about your name throughout the hallways and when I heard that Darien went to this school, I figured you two must be connected together somehow. So, has he screwed you and told you how much you mean to him?" she asked accusingly. Serena more pissed than a cat sprayed with a hose, leapt out of her desk and slammed her fist on Ann's desk and bent her head down to her level.

"That's none of your damn business, you stupid wench!" she yelled. "I'm just here talking to your sorry ass so I can prove that your ex-lover is innocent of killing your friend!" 

"He never loved me!" Ann cried. "And he never loved Rita either! He wouldn't have killed her if he did! He was involved with someone else, just like he was with me!" 

"Bull shit! If Darien cares about someone, he wouldn't do anything to harm them! You're just jealous that he loved Rita the way you wanted to be loved!" Serena screamed. Ideas flew through her head about Rita now. Hell, her bitch-ass best friend stated that Darien killed Rita without question.

"What do you want from me?" Ann asked, gasping for air, trying not to cry. "Do you want me to defend a killer? I want justice for Rita! And I'm not going to let that sorry-ass liar get off scotch free. He'll pay for what he did!"

"How do you know that he killed her?" Serena asked, starting to calm down a little, but still ready for a fight. "Maybe someone else who was infatuated with her killed her? Hmmmm? Did you ever think about that?" Ann took a few moments think about this theory.

"It…could be a…possibility." Ann thought slowly. "She did mention a few times to me that some other guy had caught her eye and she couldn't decide if she should break up with Darien." Hope sparked Serena's eyes as she began to ask Ann more questions.

"Did Rita have a diary or a journal of some sort?" she asked excitedly.

"I think she did, but it would still be at her house." Ann responded thinking slowly. "It would probably be in the top drawer of her night stand."

"Ann, I need to get a hold of that diary. Where did Rita live?" Serena got the address to Rita's house and thanked Ann for her help. She got a taxi and rode to Rita's old apartment complex. After confirming the address, she got out of the car and went inside. She asked the complex owner if the apartment was still there with all of Rita's belongings in it and they said yes for police purposes. She asked if she could be let into the apartment, but the owner said no. Disappointed, Serena walked around to the side of the building and when no one was looking, shimmied up the fire escape to Rita's old apartment. She peered through the window to Rita's bedroom and pulled out her credit card to try to pry open the window with. After a minute of struggle, Serena noticed that the window was already unlocked.

"How convenient." She said to herself and crawled through the window.

            She landed right next to Rita's old bed and began looking through her nightstand drawers. When she came out empty-handed, she noticed that Rita had two night stands and made her way to the other side of the bed. She opened the top drawer and beneath some old letters was Rita's old diary, just as Ann had described it would be. Serena flipped the pages towards the last entry, since Rita probably met the new guy before she was murdered. She found an entry describing some guy she met and how confused she was about her feelings. She read the entry to herself:

"Dear Diary,

            I'm so confused. I don't know if I still love Darien the way I used to or if my real prince charming is-"

"Oh my God! It can't be!" Serena said in shock. She suddenly heard a loud sound and turned around and was hit on the head with a club. She fell to the floor into an unconscious sleep.

*******************************************************

Ha! I'm evil! Another cliff hanger! Oh Ashley, you're so bad! Sorry guys! I'm really sorry to keep y'all waiting for this chapter, but I will finish this story. Hopefully some of you are still interested in it. Who's the mysterious stalker? Who is the mysterious guy in Rita's journal? Where's Andy? And what about that prissy bitch Ann? Will Serena be okay? Will Darien come to her rescue? Find out in the next chapter! And please Review! It keeps me going! You people are the one's who influence me the most, so influence me to finish this story! I love you all bunches!

                                                                                              -Neo Crystal Angel


	11. Resolutions are Made

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I've finally decided to update! Yay! I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'M SORRY!! This year of high school has truly sucked balls for me. It's so fucking hard and shit. Ugh and I just finished basketball which took up 4 months of my life. Since my last update, everything in my life has gotten a lot better. I drove my boyfriend to the point where he wanted to break up with me! God bless the movie, "How to lose a Guy in 10 Ten Days". Besides he gave me mono and while I was sick cheated on me, the sick bastard. How could he cheat on me? A sexy chick like me during the brink of death! Augh! Oh well, if he didn't do it soon, I was gonna cheat on him anyways. 

            I feel terrible about not updating, but since I'm done with my sports and men, I will finish this story and also start on a few others. I've got millions of plots screaming in my head! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters so just fuck off. But I say that with a lot of love. =p

Chapter 11: A Resolution

"Hey, this is Serena. I ain't home right now, but if you leave a message I might call ya back. Later. Beep."

            It was 8:00 at night and the 9th time Serena's answering machine rang through Darien's ears. He hadn't seen or talked to her since after lunch at school that day and panic began to fill his body. 

"Where is she?" he asked himself aloud as he began to pace his apartment. "She wouldn't be at the school and she doesn't work today. Who else would know where she could be besides me?"

            As if on cue, the phone rang and Darien ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"  He asked shaking, praying that it would be Serena's heavenly voice on the other line. He was disappointed by the response of a voice that sounded like it was from a demoness.

"Hello my precious Darien. Sorry that I'm not your beloved Serena, but I think I make a good replacement, don't you?" It was a voice that he'd grown used to hearing for 2 months. It was the voice of Ann. 

"Where the fuck is Serena, Ann?" Darien yelled over the phone as his face grew pale at mention of Ann knowing that Darien was worried sick over Serena.

"Now, now, now Darien. Is that any way to talk to a lady? Why would I know where Serena is?"

"You know damn well where she is Ann! And you sure as hell better tell me or I'll-"

"You'll what, Darien? Kill me like you killed Rita?" That was the last line that broke Darien's nerves.

"Listen Ann, you know damn well that I didn't kill Rita! In fact, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if I found out that you killed Rita!" 

            This statement shocked Ann into silence for well over a minute before she finally spoke.

"You bastard! How dare you accuse me of killing my best friend! I'm not the one going to trial! Anyways, I was going to give you a hint to where your newest flavor of the week is, but I've changed my mind. And if you find her dead, just know that it'll be all your fault! Ciao!" 

            The sound of a loud click and a dial tone left Darien speechless. Shocked beyond belief, Darien replaced the phone back onto the receiver and slowly walked to his couch where he fell and broke down into tears.

"Serena."

*******************************************************************

"Wake up beautiful."

            The line had been said to her many times before. Serena slowly began to open her eyes only to find the world around her completely different than what she expected. Instead of being in her apartment, she was on the top floor of a building completely surrounded by windows. Instead of being curled up in her bed, she was sitting in a chair with her wrists and ankles tied. And instead of awaking to Darien's godly face, she was face to face with…Andy?

"He said wake up bitch!" 

Serena felt a hard slap across her face which sent her flying across the room into one of the glass windows. She felt the redness begin to swell her cheek as she stared into the faces of her captors. There in front of her stood Ann with her arms crossed and Andy giving Serena a pitiful look. Anger flared in Serena when she realized that Ann was the one who slapped her.

"You damn wench! I'm gonna kill you!" Serena tried to leap up but fell quickly to the ground when she remembered that she was tied up. "What the hell are you up to? Andy! Why the fuck are you here with the bitch? Get over her and help me!"

            Andy didn't move, but just continued to gaze into Serena's icy blue eyes as if he was just seeing her for the first time.  Serena returned his gaze with one of confusion as he began to walk towards her. He kneeled down in front of her and kissed her with passion and lust. When he broke away, Serena was breathless and stared at him in even more confusion until Andy finally spoke. 

"I've been wanting to do that a long time Serena." He said in a husky voice that awoke Serena from her state of shock. The hatred returned again and she spat into Andy's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm your sister for Christ's sake!" Serena screamed disgusted.

"Step Sister, to be more correct." He said as he rubbed the spit from his face. "From the time since we were young Serena, I've been infatuated with you. I wanted you to be mine and mine only. I thought that you would see that eventually."

"But what about Rita? She said in her journal that you-"

"Loved her? I did love her Serena. Just like every other guy in the city loved her. She was the only person who could cure my appetite for you. Until, she met Darien that is. Then he took her away from me like an owner taking food away from his dog. Now I'm hungry again Serena. Hungry for you that is."

"I don't understand. If you only loved Rita because she took your mind off me, then why did you kill her?" 

"Let's just say someone else had a motive for killing her." Ann stated, finally coming to life in this mystery.

"You killed her too? You bitch! She was your best friend you dirty ho!" Serena screamed causing anger to rise within Ann as well.

"She was until she took Darien away from me! How would you feel if the man you've loved your entire life wanted to marry your best friend? She was always prettier than me! More desirable! Hell, she was dating two men at the same time! And what did she leave me with? Nothing! She was a slut who didn't know what the hell she wanted in life." Ann walked towards Serena and kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall to Andy's feet. Serena let out a moan in pain. "Who's the slut now? You're just like Rita. Bowing at every man's feet. That's why Darien said he loved you. He loves any chick who'll romp around in the sack with him."

            Serena had finally had it. The insults, the hate, the lies. 

"Fuck you!" Serena screamed and leapt up at Ann, causing her to fall to the ground Serena bit at her neck. Ann let out a scream and kicked Serena off of her, sending Serena flying into the window once again. Ann drew a gun from beneath her skirt and aimed it at Serena. Serena froze against the window and stared eye to eye with Ann. Andy watched the entire event in shock and awe as if he were a little boy lost in the world. 

"Try it again bitch and I'll blow you away." Ann tested Serena. 

            Andy, finally regaining his senses, began to help Serena up and sat her up on the bed which was adjacent to the window she was slumped against. As she was helped up, Serena spat blood onto the floor as she watched Ann leave the room. 

"Don't toy with her Serena, if you know what's good for you." Andy stated as he situated Serena on the bed. Before he left to follow Ann, he planted another lustful kiss against Serena's lips and left Serena in the room alone. 

'Finally they're gone.' She thought to herself as she shifted herself so her hand could reach into her back pocket. She pulled out Darien's lucky lighter and began to burn the rope that bounded her arms and legs. She overheard Ann talking on the phone in the next room and burned the rope at a rapid pace.

"I'm so glad the guy hadn't sold it when I went back to the pawn shop to get it." She said to herself when she was finally free. As soon as she got up from the bed and was about to search for a way out, a door opened and in walked Ann and Andy.

"You naughty little bitch." She spat angrily. "It's time to teach you a lesson."

************************************************************************

            Darien had been crying for nearly an hour before his phone rang again. He slowly picked up the phone and was quickly greeted once again by Ann's voice.

"Well Darien, I've done a lot of thinking and arguing with your girlfriend and I've decided to tell you where you can find her so you can watch me kill her. The place is the Jade Building on Morgan Avenue. If you're not here in 30 minutes…well, let's just say you'll be on trial for two murders. Ciao."

            Darien dropped the phone and ran to his bedroom. He lifted up his mattress and pulled out a gun, which he stuck in his leather jacket. He grabbed his motorcycle helmet and raced out the door to the parking garage. He leapt onto his motorcycle and revved up the engine and took off into the night. Like his motorcycle, his mind was traveling at a million miles an hour. 'Don't worry Serena. I'll get you back. I promise. 

            Within 15 minutes he arrived at the top floor of the Jade building and located the suite number that Ann had given him. Wasting no time, fired a bullet into the door lock and kicked the door open. He stepped into a lavish entry way and quickly scanned the room for any signs of a threat.

"We're in here, Darien." Ann called from behind a door. Cautiously, he opened the door to find Ann standing and Andy kneeling with his back to him, kissing someone in a chair. Andy turned his head around to see who the intruder was and got up to stand on the other side Ann. In the chair was Serena, revealing signs and marks of brutal harm caused to her. 

"Serena!" Darien yelled, but it was as if Serena couldn't hear him. Her azure blue eyes had a glazed look over them and she looked as if she didn't have any feeling left in her body. 

"What did you do to her?" Darien demanded after realizing that she literally had the soul sucked out of her.

"We didn't do anything, Darien darling." Ann said innocently. "We just gave her a little something to calm her nerves." She pulled from behind her back a syringe with a freshly used needle in it and flashed it so Darien could see. "She gets rather crazy when she's feisty, don't you think?" Ann said with a grin.

"Bitch! What did you give her?" Darien screamed in anger and fear.

"Nothing that'll kill her, just relax her a little. I would've given her something else, but Andy was so persistent about waiting until you got here."

"D..D..Dar..ien." Serena choked out with her eyes still glazed over."Th…they…kill Ri..ta." The drug was obviously taking its toll on Serena, causing her to be barely audible and beyond words.

"Hush Serena, don't give away the surprise." Andy quieted Serena as he placed an arm on her shoulder. She didn't seem to notice that it was there. Darien's body filled with anger and hate.

"You. Both of you killed Rita! How?" Darien screamed wanting to blow both Ann and Andy away with his gun. 

"If you must know, darling, to sum it up in a few words, after you left Rita's apartment to purchase her ring, Andy and I came out from our hiding spots and simply did away with her. Afterwards we set up the crime scene to make it appear as if you had killed her. Understand?" After she summed it up, Ann pulled a cigarette from her pocket and placed it in her mouth.

"Oh Andy, honey, do you have a light on ya by any chance?" she asked. Andy reached into his pocket and pulled out Darien's lucky lighter and reached over to light Ann's cigarette. 

Darien couldn't believe it. His heart broke all over again as if he had just found Rita dead in her apartment all over again. And now she was using his lucky lighter? Just as he was almost about to break into tears again, Ann fired a shot at Darien. Rolling across the ground, Darien pulled out his own gun and fired as well. The bullet flew into Rita's lower stomach and she dropped her gun and crumpled to the ground in pain. Andy dove for Ann's gun before Darien kicked it out of his reach. Darien pointed the gun at Andy's head, but held his fire.

"You know Andy, I thought that you were my friend. But now I realize that you're just one sick mother fucker." Darien said gravely. Andy seemed helpless. Then all of a sudden he grabbed an extra syringe and drove it into Darien's leg. Darien screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground. Andy once again dove for Ann's gun, but before he could fire, Darien shot his hand and Andy fell into shock. Darien got up and quickly tied Ann and Andy with the extra rope that lay beside Serena. He immediately called the police.

*************************************************************

2 weeks later:

            Darien and Serena were out on their first date together since the confrontation with Ann and Andy. After the police had arrived, they immediately rushed Serena to the hospital to rid her body of the drug that had been injected into her. Darien was cleared of all charges of murder and his trial was cancelled. Now, the two sat together in a restaurant on their first formal and romantic date without any worries of trials or murder.

"Serena, I finally feel free and that I can enjoy life once again." He said as he stared into her crystal azure blue eyes.

"Oh Darien, I'm so glad. Now, that you're off the hook, you're probably gonna want to return to your old school and neighborhood again, aren't you?" Serena said sadly as she broke the gaze.

"No Serena, I don't want to go back." He said as he reached across the table and lifted her chin so that they could look eye to eye again. "I feel like I belong somewhere now, with you."

            Serena smiled as Darien rose from his seat and kneeled beside Serena's chair and took her hand.

"But the only way I can truly feel as if I belong is if I could be with you forever." He said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little black box. He opened it to reveal a diamond shaped like a rose surrounded by crystal.

"Serena, will you marry me?" he asked.

            Serena's eyes widened and she smiled bigger than she's ever smiled before.

"Yes, yes!" she declared as Darien slipped the ring onto her delicate finger. The two kissed and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Darien handed Serena her helmet and hoped onto the bike. He revved up the engine as loud and strong as the love he felt for Serena and the two rode off together into the moonlight. 

The End.

Author's Note: Okay, once again I'm sorry it took so long to have this chapter out for you guys. And I'm sorry I didn't have a great action scene ending either, but I didn't know what to type. And I know that the marriage part seems a little out there since they're both still in high school, but a marriage seems like a major happy ending to me so that's why I put it. Thank you all so much for reading my first fan fic and sending in your reviews! They totally encourage me and make me a happy author. I'm gonna start on another story real soon that'll surely be another kick in the ass. Love y'all bunches!

                    Signed,

                               Neo Neo


End file.
